Kyle 10: Bleach adventures
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: It uses an alternate version of my Kyle Tennyson character. Partially based on Bleach: Ultimate Alien by Grimlock the King of Stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Las Noches**

In this story, we will meet an entirely new Kyle than the one we know from the Night I Became Ben 10, and Kyle 10 Alien Force. While he has an Ultimatrix, he knew nothing of its capabilities when first finding it. In fact, he only knew Ben for a brief period of time. In this Kyle's cross time path, Ben had met him after he first put it on to discover its forms.

After a battle of Humongousaurs… Kyle went Ultimate, and became a psychotic monster! When he had changed back to human, Kyle begged, practically demanded for his watch to be removed, which Azmuth more than happily tried to do. He failed miserably.

The Ultimatrix had had a mind of its own, and chose Kyle to bear the responsibility of wielding its power. After this, Kyle just wanted nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, when Vilgax returned, and Ben couldn't defeat him, even sacrificing himself to try and stop him… Kyle HAD to take the torch.

He did, and used Ultimate Swampfire to save the day, but had once again gone into a berserker rage. He had set the whole city park on fire, and it took everyone to stop him. Seeing no choice, Azmuth had put in Ultimate form inhibitors that forced Kyle to change back after a certain amount of time as an Ultimate. It had helped the situation a bit.

He has blonde hair, wears a red jacket with a 10 on it like Albedo's, and a black shirt on under it, with blue jeans, and black shoes. Kevin and Gwen are his teammates, but he is only ten. Not eighteen. He has stopped Aggregor, and Ultimate Kevin, but since fighting Aggregor, he removed the Ultimate inhibitors, rather forcefully in fact, so he could cause the most amount of damage to Aggregor as possible, even to kill him if need be. But, he is working on attempting to control the Ultimate forms by himself.

He has made progress, but it is slow at best. He only just started to attempt to. The memories of his first rampage haunt him to this day. His friend Ashley, and Gwen have been helping him to recover, but mostly in vain. He will not erase that memory from his mind, to remind himself of the consequences of going Ultimate.

His transformations, at the moment are:

Humongousaur, Ultimate Humongousaur, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Brainstorm, Jetray, Alien X, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Goop, Way Big, Diamondhead, Lodestar, Ghostfreak, Nanomech, Rath, Chromastone, Water Hazard, Fourarms, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, and Ripjaws.

Enough about him. Let's go to his new adventure, in the realm of Hueco Mundo!

Kyle's POV.

I was having a fun time at Mr. Smoothies with Gwen, Kevin, and Ashley, the usual bit of fun, you know. We were chatting about how happy we were to have Kevin back, as we missed his usual, normal brands of fun.

Kevin said, "Look, I didn't have any other choice. Besides, it was kid Ben's idea!" Kevin was a 17-year-old guy. He's like my big brother, but we fight about stuff more often than not. He has long black hair, for a guy, anyway, and he wears a black t-shirt, with a gray long sleeved one under it. He had blue jeans on, with black sneakers.

I responded, "And I'm sorry I tried to kill you while you were mutated, Kevin. I thought I would have to take drastic measures."

Kevin raised his eyebrow towards me.

Gwen, the redhead, who has her hair tied back in a ponytail, with a red- button up shirt on, with a black sleeveless on top of it, with a black skirt, black stockings, and black shoes, like Kevin, said, "Kevin, I was the one who got him to think about other alternatives, too." She's Kevin's girlfriend. Been going on strong since they met at fifteen and sixteen. Gwen's sixteen now herself. Gwen's and my relationship has been good since we started out. She never raises her voice to me, she always cheers me up, She's been nothing but nice to me since I got the Ultimatrix.

Kevin said, "And I thank you for convincing him to back down." He smiled to her. She smiled back. Ashley sighed. She's one year older than me. Eleven in fact. She has short brunette hair, wears glasses, a green shirt, blue jeans, and is kinda sorta my girlfriend, too. She never ceases to amaze me about how smart and insightful she is. She's a sucker for even slightly romantic moments, though. I don't know what to say about it.

Ashley said to them, "I love how you two still love each other after all that."

Kevin responded, "Thanks." I assume he's trying to be polite more often since he's changed to a good guy. Fine by me.

I said to her, "It's all fine and good with me, but, I was afraid I…"

Kevin said, "Save it. You're lucky Gwen was there to shut Ultimate Echo Echo down. Besides, I knew you were trying to do what was good for everyone, right?" I nodded to him. In any battle where I use my ultimate transformations, I feel nothing but remorse for most people I fight. Aggregor's been the lone exception. I totally voluntarily went Ultimate on him four times to try and stop him. I hate seeming like the emo, tortured kid in public because of that. My head went down, facing the floor.

Kevin said, "Don't go emo on me now, Kyle! Come on!" Ashley patted my back, and I got my head up, smiling at her. She smiled back, but looked sad for me, as usual. She saw me go Ultimate Spidermonkey on Psyphon once. It wasn't fun for her to watch.

Gwen went to her 'understanding' tone of voice now. "Kyle, you did what you had to do. Stop worrying." She said. I continued slurping from my smoothy. I suddenly felt myself get absorbed into a portal. I flew straight through it, just screaming my head off. Where the hell was I going? When it dropped me at my destination, I landed in the ground, face first.

I woke up after I fell. I don't know how long I was out. Maybe an hour or so. Gwen and Kevin weren't here with me. They're usually always there to tell me what to do. Though I can handle myself, I prefer having teammates. I hate being alone. It drives me up a wall. I still feel new to this hero-villain thing, but I think I've been doing it for at least three months. I dunno. I looked around, noticing nothing but sand. It was dark outside, with a crescent moon. That portal was NOT cool, dropping me off here. I found a giant dome on the horizon after a few minutes of surveying my surroundings. It was HUGE! I've never SEEN anything so massive. Okay, Pisciss' solid core was definitely larger, the Perplexahedron as well, but it was big.

I said to myself, "Big place. Um, adventuring rule no. 7! Always check every new corner of a new place!" Kingdom Hearts 2 DOES teach you stuff! I can at least take initiative on my own! I turned on the watch, and transformed into a red stingray, with devil-like horns, legs and feet, with hands, and an actual head.

I yelled, "JETRAY!" after my transformation sequence. "Huh" I said to myself. "Must be reflex that I yell the name, I think." I flew towards the dome building. I wondered what would be inside. Aliens? Humans? I don't know. Better to search than not to know, I suppose. After I got close enough, a large gray hand grabbed me, and a giant being was growing out of it. He was entirely gray, hand actual human hands, and a mask. I could only say, "Whoa." I was amazed just by looking at him.

He asked me, "Why are you here, you creature? What compels you to visit the domain of Las Noches? You are not a Hollow or an Arrancar." What the crap was Las Noches? The place I was heading to? Hollows? Arrancars? These guys must be anything but human.

I said, "Um… I just want to know where I am, big guy. I'm really only just exploring." He asked me another question. "You mean you don't know you are in Hueco Mundo, creature?" Hueco Mundo? Is that the desert? I assume this is Spanish. Gwen's been tutoring me in foreign languages recently, and this sounds strangely Spanish, I suppose. Am I in Spain? I wanted to go on vacation, but not now! I'm a super-powered alien in charge of protecting the universe.

I responded, "No, dude. I'm just wondering where I am. Maybe the guy in charge can tell me what this place is?" I'm trying to be polite with this guy. It's only fair. He laughed at me. "You expect me to LET you in to speak to Aizen-sama?"

I said, "Aizen-sama? That's a weird name." I can't help but think out loud sometimes, and he slammed me into the ground right after I 'insulted' this Aizen-sama guy.

He yelled, "How dare you insult the name of my Lord Aizen! I will make you pay dearly!" I shot my eye beams out through his hand, then flew out with a sonic boom. I flew above his head, and started raining down eye beam attacks. They kept exploding on him, and he would keep regenerating parts I blew off of him. He nailed me again, slamming me into the ground, and I crawled out while still shooting at him.

I yelled, "Me and my big mouth!" when I managed to get back into the air. The sand guy laughed at me. I tackled his head, even going straight through it, and kept barraging him with eye beams and tail beams. He regenerated his face, then I shot a tri-powered beam into his body, blowing a decent chunk out of him.

I yelled, "HA! Not so tough now, eh?" He continued to laugh, and regenerated the damage yet again. I gulped. "Creature, your tactics of attack are useless against me. As you can see, I am made of sand. Sand feels NO damage from your energy-based attacks." I stared at him. Considering his huge size, I considered going Way Big, but physical attacks wouldn't fare any better, and neither would his laser blast move. 'Think, Kyle!' I thought. 'What hurts sand?' It hit me after a few seconds.

"Of course!" I yelled. I flew down to the ground, then slapped down my symbol. I changed into a heavily armored red man, with a shell surrounding his head. "WATER HAZARD!" I yelled to him. He gasped, amazed, obviously. I couldn't blame him. This shape-shifting thing sometimes scares me, as well. "What in all creation are you?" he yelled.

"I think you should cool off." I fired two jets of water at him from my hands. They hit him, and he immediately started shrinking, poor guy. He yelled, "Water! Noooo!" He shrunk into a small puddle. I ran past him, thinking he'd probably regenerate after a certain amount of time anyway, so he'd be okay. This wall looked solid. Time to bust through stuff. I hit my symbol, now turning into a big white alien with an armored yellow shell on my back.

"CANNONBOLT!" I yelled. I rolled into a ball, slamming right through it, leaving a huge hole in it. After I unrolled, I gulped. Not because of the size of the hole, but because this Aizen-sama guy is probably charge me a fine of some sort once he sees it, and I'm flat broke! Sometimes I hate being a hero. Surprised? Not as easy as it looks in the shows and comics, I'll say that.

"I'd better go before someone sees me here." I said to myself. I just RAN away as fast as I could. At least Mr. Sandman out there wouldn't float in to attack me or anything if I was far away enough.

Inside a conference room…

"An intruder has entered our inner sanctum."

"I know that, Szayel. But what was it? Hardly a menos or a gillian."

"An adjuchas, then? Not many Hollows could beat our guardian, Runuganga."

"Are you joking, Zommari? It was a Vasto Lorde."

"Dang it, Nnoitra!"

"What I can't believe is that Runuganga can't keep pests out of our lair like this!"

"You're right, Yammy. We need a better watchdog."

"I have already identified this intruder, my Espada." Everyone shut up. This voice was as gentle as could be, but it was creepy! Made you want to shut up and listen to him.

"I have sensed the reiatsu of our intruder already. It belongs to a human. A very young one at that." They couldn't believe their ears. A human?

"Impossible, Aizen-sama! A human can't even beat a lowly menos! **Much less Runuganga!"**

"I'm sure we can speak to him of our own accord eventually. I will want to find out how he beat Runuganga in the first place."

Kyle's POV.

Every corridor looked the same. Crazier thing was, there was a moon in here as well as out there. Who could do that?

"I've been running forever! I thought I'd find something by now!" I wished that Gwen was with me. Her manna would be able to help me search this place, right? But, things seemed to not add up. Why is there a moon inside, and outside? I don't know!

"Maybe I should just turn right…" I said to myself. I took off right. Same result. Nothing but a long hallway. I said, "Well, if I could beat the sand guy outside, I should be able to fight off whoever's inside, too."

"Those are some tough words, Nino. I hope you can back them up." I looked around, trying to find who said that. Who in God's name was it? I heard some movement in the rafters above me, and whoever it was flipped, but stumbled to land on the next rafter, and fell to the ground, face-first. I snickered at this guy, but stopped once he looked at me.

"Oh, you think I'm funny now, Nino?" he asked me. He was a decently sized dude. He was wearing a Spanish jacket, partially unzipped, had a black goatee, with black hair, and a white bone thing at his widow's peak. His hair had devil horns in it. I responded, "Sorry, man. I just thought that was… funny. I see stuff like that all the time where I'm from. Ever heard of Looney Tunes?"

"Looney Tunes, Nino?" He asked me. "Never mind." I responded to him. I continued to ask, "What's your name, big guy?"

"I am Privaron Espada 103, Dordonii Alessandro del Socacchio. And you are?" Man, that was a long name. And what was a Privaron Espada? "I'm Kyle. Kyle 10." I went by the 'superhero' name Gwen gave me. Sounded cooler.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kyle 10. You were the one who defeated Runuganga, then?" he asked me. "Runuganga? Oh! The sand guy. Uh-huh. That was me."

"You defeated him, which means you have some skill. You came here, which means you are brave. You are strong, Nino. I hope to see your skills in combat." Whoa! I have to fight this guy now? I just met him.

"Look, Dordonii, I'm just looking for a way back home. I need to talk to the man in charge, see if he can help me." He responded, "If you manage to defeat me, maybe I can take you to Aizen-dono."

"Aizen-dono? Isn't it Aizen-sama?" I asked him. "All of us have different titles for our Lord Aizen. So, will you fight me?" He seemed fixated on wanting to fight me. I wouldn't want to. One, Humongousaur or Fourarms could easily cream this dude by the looks of things. Two, he's a human, I guess…

"Dordonii, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to fight you. Just take me to your Lord Aizen." He laughed. "If you really think you can talk your way out of this, you are mistaken, Nino. I have challenged you. If you wish not to fight me, I will destroy you on sight."

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" There had to be a better way.

"I am sorry, Nino. It is my job to handle intruders inside Las Noches. I can't simply let you go without a proper match." I stared him down now. "Okay." I said. "Just don't come crying to me when I kick your butt, okay? You brought this upon yourself." Dordonii laughed, again. "Your butt is the one that's going to be kicked, Nino, I assure you." I slammed my hand down on the Ultimatrix once I found the right hologram. I changed into a tall red four armed man with four eyes, a ponytail, and wearing gladiator/wrestler clothing.

"FOURARMS!" I yelled. Dordonii gasped. "Who are you, Nino?" I responded to him, while banging my arms together, "I'm the one who's going to kick your butt." I charged at him, preparing to clobber him across the face. As soon as I got close enough, he vanished. I stopped, looking around for him, then felt a force slam into my back. I flew forward, slamming into a wall in the hallway. I turned around to see him.

"Rule No. 1 of fighting, never judge your opponent by his appearance, Nino." What the hell was this guy? He was as fast as Jetray, yet had enough force behind his kick to send Fourarms flying! No one was like that! I simply charged out at him again, hoping to land a shot this time, but he jumped up into the air, preparing to land another kick in me. I brought up all four arms to block, but the force behind his kick still sent me into the ground.

"Your form is strong, Nino. I'll give it that. But if this is all you can do to me, then this battle is already lost." I growled at him. "Then it's time for me to go big!" I slapped my symbol, then turned into an even bigger dinosaur man. He was tan, HUGE, and had a tail.

"HUMONGOUSAUR!" I yelled at him. He let his jaw drop, but when I went to slam my hand down on him, he had vanished. I was getting REALLY fed up with this dude. When he reappeared, he kicked me in the jaw, but I only felt enough to numb my cheek. I swung my arm towards him again, and again, he vanished.

"So, you can transform into more than one form! That's good, Nino! I was afraid this was going to be much shorter than I thought." I charged at him, and tried to hit him again. He dodged, and reappeared behind me. "This is my Sonido, Nino. With it, you cannot hope to hit me!"

"Is that so?" I asked him. This Sonido was, as Kevin would say, 'pissing me off.'

"Yes, Nino. But it will take more than size and brute strength to defeat me." Dordonii stated. I started to agree with him. Fourarms got me nowhere, and Humongousaur didn't change a hell of a lot. If he wanted to fight speedy, though, I could do that. I hit my symbol again, transforming into Jetray.

"JETRAY!" I yelled while flying into the air, and I shot my eye beams at him. He slid into the wall behind him, surprised at my newest transformation. "You have surprised me, Nino. Just how many forms do you have?"

"Like I'd tell you that." I said to Dordonii. He laughed. "Good, Nino, good. Keeping your tricks up your sleeve. I like that. Let us continue our match!" I smiled. While I usually hated fighting, I liked that this dude was actually complementing me, rather than just flat out trying to kill me, as everyone else did. I tackled him, but Dordonii threw me off, then kicked me again. That hurt! I shot my tail beam into his face, and he jumped back, then charged again. I flew upwards, while he tackled the wall, and I got him with a tri-beamed attack to his back, then tackled him again. He threw me off of him, then ran towards me again, landing a punch. I was sent flying backwards, then charged back at him, bombarding him with eye beams like I did with Runuganga, the sandman. He took each blast, while blocking his head. I flew back around, and tackled him again. He fell back a few inches, and flipped towards me, then kicked me as hard as he could. I slammed into the floor, and was getting up as fast as I could, then zoomed away when he attempted to pile-drive me.

I asked him, "How am I doing now, Dordonii? Still enjoying yourself?" I smiled, genuinely, while asking him this. He got up, smiling himself. "I am enjoying this battle myself, Nino. But I will need to kick it up a notch!" He took a pose, then yelled out, "Whirl!" then he yelled, "Giralda!"

I looked confused. He suddenly grew horns out of his arms, and two serpents made of wind flew out of them, roaring at me. Dordonii was suddenly flying in the air, and all I could say was, "Whoa. Nice transformation."

"It seems we both have tricks up our sleeves, Nino. How can you fare against me now?" I just stared at him, then started continuing my laser bombardment attacks. I tried to concentrate more of my blasts on him than the serpents, but they had continued to absorb them. I tackled him, then blasted him with my tail at point blank range. He flew into the wall.

He said, "Attacking me rather than my serpents? Good choice, Nino. But you will not last much longer!" He sent one of his serpents at me. I shot at it, but it went through his serpent, and nailed him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain for a second, while I dodged his serpent, and flew upwards. His other serpent flew at me, and I flew away from it. The serpent that attacked me the first time kept charging at me. I directed them towards Dordonii, then while I flew upwards at the last second, both serpents bit Dordonii's arms. He yelled in pain now. I flew down towards him again to try and land another tackle, but one serpent slammed its whole head into me, while I slammed into the ground again.

Dordonii said, "Clever, Nino. Very clever. Turn the weapon against the wielder! You know many tactics for someone as young as yourself!" I said, "Yeah. I'm pretty creative at times, I'll admit." I was getting up, staring Dordonii down for a few seconds. He sent his serpents at me yet again, while I shot more eye beams at his head. He was using his arms to block them. I changed tactics, and continued to fly downwards, then shot upwards, tackling him under his chin. I then got him with a point blank tri-beam to the gut. He flew away, but recovered very quickly after the shot.

Dordonii asked, "Tell me, Nino. Have you ever killed before?" I suddenly stopped, then stared at him with gaping eyes. "I have. Once. I didn't enjoy it." He chuckled. Then he said, "Nino, if you do not kill me of your own accord, you will never get to Lord Aizen." I gasped. Dordonii wanted to kill me?

I asked, "What happens if I don't kill you?" He responded, "Nino, if you don't wish to kill me, then I will not stop in this battle until I kill you myself. That is the way of Hueco Mundo!" I then said, "Kill, or be killed?" Dordonii laughed. "Yes, Nino. If you show any compassion in Hueco Mundo, you will find a blade in your back!" I gritted my teeth. "Even if you manage to defeat me, Nino, Aizen-dono has his ten most powerful Arrancar waiting for you. They are the Espada! If you want to have any hope of defeating them, you must be like the devil himself!" I had to finish Dordonii now! I charged into him, which worked, but he slapped me off of him, and sent his serpent flying at me, and it grabbed me, then spat me out into another wall. I got up as fast as I could to avoid his next attack, then shot my eye beams at him again. It went through his serpent when he tried to block it, and it got him in the forehead. But I only burned off some of his hair. He laughed. "You want to play dirty, Nino? Okay. I can do that!"

His serpents charged at me again. I dodged them, and gave him a tri-beam to the gut, and kept it concentrated on him until he was stunned enough to have to take a breath. I then slapped my symbol, transforming into Humongousaur again.

"HUMONGOUSAUR!" I yelled at him, while grabbing him, then slamming him into the ground as hard as I could. I lifted my hand up, noticing he was still standing, but stunned. I asked myself, "How in the hell are you still standing?" My mind immediately screamed, "Go Ultimate Humongousaur!" I ignored it, and instead grew taller until I filled the entire hallway. I bombarded him with fist slam attacks until I made a crater so large, it covered the entire width of the hallway, and he was finally down. I reverted to human, and climbed out, looking down at him. I then considered my options. What Dordonii said about the Espada meant I had to fight and definitely had to kill them if I wanted to talk to Aizen. I didn't want to take that route. I immediately ran away, hoping to find a path back to the desert, when all of a sudden, something hit me in the back of the neck, and I fell unconscious again. I woke up, lying on a table, listening to a bunch of voices around me.

"How** did a boy get to Las Noches,** let alone Hueco Mundo **in one piece?"**

"I have no clue Aaroniero. It seems impossible, even to my scientific genius."

"How could Dordonii lose to a kid? I knew he was a weakling because he's a Privaron Espada, but come on!"

"Don't forget, Yammy. There are many ways for these humans to suddenly gain powers."

"Is he a Shinigami spy?"

"I want to kill him. He looks funny." I kept my eyes closed, hoping to keep up the illusion I was still out.

"I wish to know that myself." Everyone shut up immediately. Even I tingled at hearing it. It was so gentle, yet powerful. It had a presence of some sort. He said, "Our guest has suddenly woken up. You may get up and on your feet now." I wanted to stay 'playing dead', but considering the possibility I'm in a kill-or-be-killed place, I'd better listen. I got up, and immediately started looking around the room.

The first thing I saw was a guy as tall as Humongousaur staring down at me. He had a ponytail, and was bald, with a hole in his chest. He also had a Spanish jacket on, like Dordonii, but much different in style. He had a jawbone covering his jaw. I only gulped. He smiled at me, baring his teeth.

The next guy I found reminded me of Brainiac from Superman. But his head was much taller, and the way his collar was shaped, I thought it was part lightbulb. He looked normal otherwise. He only waved to me. I waved back, laughing nervously.

The next guy made me think of Marluxia. He even looked mostly like him, except with glasses, and a white jacket more designed like it came from the Revolutionary days of colonial America, but that was just me. He was grinning like big, tall, and handsome. (Not that he was. UGH!)

The next guy was African. He wore a martial arts robe, and had an arrowhead-studded necklace. He also had a silver Mohawk, in a way. But each spike was separated from each other, and that was his only bit of hair.

Next, was a dude with blue hair. He immediately made me think of trouble. He reminded me of Kevin. Except he had a piece of a jawbone on one side of his face, with another one to match. He had a hole in chest like the first man, and a sword sitting at his side. He was psychotically smiling, I swear to God! I quickly took my attention away from him, to see the next guy.

He was skinny as a twig, with a scythe behind him, and he wore an eyepatch. He had black hair, and wore a giant hat. If it wasn't for the scythe, I'd probably laugh at him. He had a smile for some reason. Oh boy…

Guy no.6 in the line-up was looking, just staring at me, with no visible emotion. He had long black hair, wore his jacket all zipped up, and had ash-white skin. He wore one half of a skull on his right side of his head, and it had a horn jutting out of it. I smiled at him, seeing if he would, but no, he stayed unreadable. I was okay with that, seeing as pink hair, blue hair, and twiggy made me creeped out.

Next was a girl. She was black, but had blonde hair and green eyes. I… oh boy. She looked pretty good compared to everyone else I saw so far. Her dress only came down to her chest, and two partially round things were poking out from the bottom of the dress. I wondered what those were, but decided to not pay attention to that anymore. Her navel was showing, and she had like, pants on from the waist down, I would guess.

No. 9 was an old man. He had a crown made of bones, then had only one eye open. He had a scar covering his other eye. Also, he seemed rather… large, should I say. He stared at me, just to stare, I suppose. I'd make sure my other eye was still working if it's partner got cut out, too.

The final man was looking bored, looking at me. He had long brown hair, and looking at him made me think he was Johnny Depp at first, but his skin was too lightly colored for that. He had a goatee on his chin, and a regular jacket on him. Boy, he looked like he needed sleep. I was hoping he'd get it soon. I then started wondering which one of these guys were talking to me. All of a sudden, a light shone down on a brown haired man, whose hair was mostly combed back, minus one strand, He wore a regular jacket, I would guess. On either side of him was one African man wearing a white visor, and a Japanese robe. His other companion was a silver haired guy, smiling with his eyes closed. I didn't even know if he could still see me or not. I just stared at the brown haired guy though. Something told me it was him.

"Welcome to Las Noches. My name is Aizen. My two companions here are Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru." Aizen said. I knew he was the brown-haired dude!

"Hi." Was all I could say to him. I was astonished HE had such presence over everyone here, including Humongousaur man.

Aizen asked, "What is your name, my boy?" I replied, "Kyle. Kyle 10." But I said it half-heartedly, still creeped out. When will this vibe go away?

Gin said to me, "Hi, Kyle. How are ya? Doing well?" I only nodded.

Tosen said, "Welcome to Las Noches, Kyle 10."

Aizen asked me, "What brings you to my domain of Las Noches?"

I replied, "I just ended up here after hanging out with my friends for a little while. Some portal opened and dropped me off in the desert outside. I…" Aizen interrupted me, saying, "I know the rest of your story quite well, Kyle." I simply nodded in agreement. It's like he was glamouring me like Bill in True Blood. Oh man, I hate becoming a vegetable!

He continued to ask me, "So, Kyle, how were you able to defeat both Runuganga and Dordonii?"

I refused to say anything. He lost his hold on me right then and there. I stood my ground. Humongousaur man spoke up.

"Aizen-sama, I can make this kid tell us, if you want." He smiled at Aizen. Aizen told him, "You may, Yammy. Just don't kill him." Yammy nodded, and got ready to attack me. I yelled, "It's hero time!" I slammed down on the watch, going Humongousaur again.

"HUMONGOUSAUR!" I yelled. Yammy could only say, "What the-" before I clobbered him across the face. He flew into the table, breaking it. I started smiling. He got up, looking pissed. He yelled, "That's it kid! You made me angry!" He got up, and created energy balls in his fists. While I was preparing for him to charge at me, he punched the air, sending a barrage of them at me. I couldn't get anywhere close to him while he fired, and I had to take each one. Each shot hurt! I grunted in pain at each one. Once he was done, he walked up to me, then started staring down at me, still angry.

"Now I'm going to pound you into dust, kid!" He raised his foot up, but I rolled out of it, and charged at him. I slammed into his body at full force, and he flew into a wall this time. He got out, roaring bloody murder, and I just roared like a dinosaur would. He charged. I did as well. We collided, and started trading punches. I slammed my fist into his mouth, then he gave me an uppercut. I recovered, then back-handed him in the face. He flew back a few inches, and gave me a gut punch, then sent me flying with a thrust kick into the wall behind me. Now he was the one smiling, and I was grimacing.

Yammy said, "That transformation of yours took me by surprise. Nice trick. Too bad it didn't work!" He prepared his energy technique again, and in my mind, I had the message, "Go Ultimate!" This time, I decided to obey it. I knew the consequences of going Ultimate, and the real possibility Yammy could get killed, but what Dordonii said made me not care so much at the moment.

I yelled, "Time to go… ULTIMATE!" I twisted my symbol around, then slammed it down. My tan armor quickly changed into a green armor, then I grew a shell on my back, with spikes, a spiked club appeared at the end of my tail, and armor plating grew across my face, making me look like an Ankylosaurus.

"ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" I roared as loud as I possibly could. After that, Yammy stopped, and had to look up at me. I beat him across the face with my hand, and he hit the wall. He gave a real scream of pain after I hit him, and I turned my hands into missile launchers, then fired away. They kept getting him in the face and chest. Now he had to block! I charged at him, and went berserk on him while pounding away at his body. Yammy caught one of my punches, but I punched him in the face, then threw him back towards the broken table, and he broke the rest of it when he landed. I charged again, while he was getting up, and I continued my onslaught, going insane on him. He had no hope of fighting back now. I finally slapped him, forcing him into another wall yet again. He grabbed for his sword, but I stopped him, and clobbered him even harder. Each slam of my fists into his body made the ground shake.

Aizen said, "I have seen enough, Kyle. You may change back now." But he noticed I wasn't listening, and all he heard were Yammy's screams of torture. "I said, you can stop, Kyle." But I still was not listening. By now, Yammy's blood was visible. Aizen's eyebrows went up, and he noticed what was wrong.

"Ah." He said to himself. "When Kyle uses Ultimate Humongouasur, he can't control his own actions, can he? Oh well. Gin, see if you can stop it." Gin asked him. "Are you kiddig me, Aizen-sama? Look at him!" He never lost that smile, however. He was actually slightly laughing. All of a sudden, an electric surge went through my body, and I backed away from Yammy, while grabbing my head. Yammy tried to punch me while I was distracted, but Aizen said to him, "It's okay, Yammy. I believe this fight is over."

Yammy yelled, "Aizen-sama! I nearly-" Aizen responded back, "Yammy, return to your seat." He did, and when the shocking was over, I finally let go of my head, and was forced to revert back to regular Humongousaur. I was panicking at the thought of what Aizen might do to me for brutalizing his soldier, or whatever Yammy was. I walked back to where I was, in front of all of them, while Yammy was glaring at me.

"Sorry, Yammy." Was all I could say to Yammy. He was about to attack again, but Aizen just gave him a look. Yammy sat back down, while saying, "You just got lucky, kid." I thought to myself, 'No, Yammy. YOU got lucky I was able to re-engage my inhibitors before I killed you.'

Aizen said, "I'll make sure Yammy receives medical attention before tomorrow, Kyle." I laughed nervously at Aizen. His look or smile did not change.

"I assume, " he said, "That this Humongousaur is made just for the ability to use super strength to defeat your enemies with brute force?" I nodded to him.

Pink hair said, "And Ultimate Humongousaur is impossible for you to control, but an upgraded version?" I just nodded to him. He said, "Marvelous." Aizen looked at me, and said, "We need your help, Kyle." I replied, "Thanks for the offer, Aizen, but I just want to get home." Everyone suddenly just looked at me with wide eyes. So, was 'sama' some sort of respectful word I needed to use? Whoops. Twiggy said, "So, Aizen-sama, you going to use him or what?" Pink hair also felt he should add on. "I can experiment on him. Turn him into something even more powerful if you want." Aizen looked to me, and not them. I shook my head. He said, "No, that will not be necessary, you two." He also continued to say, "If you help us, I will return you home." I nodded.

Aizen said, "You may change back into a human now." I stayed normal, because I didn't FULLY trust him yet. Yammy suddenly got up. "You! Kid! When Aizen-sama gives you an order-" Aizen interrupted, "It's okay, Yammy. I understand him. You're safe, Kyle. I've called Yammy off for good." I still stayed Humongousaur, however. Tosen said, "If Aizen-sama says you are safe, it means you are, Kyle." Tosen sounded truly sincere. I nodded, and changed back to normal.

Kyle: "I will help you guys, but only because I want to go home." Twiggy and blue hair laughed at me. I turned my angry expression to them, and growled just a bit, to see if it would shut them up, but they only smiled at me. I knew that things would be hard for me here the moment I set my eyes on those two.

Aizen said to me, "Welcome to Las Noches, Kyle 10."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Espada…**

After my ordeal with Yammy, and agreeing to help Aizen and his plan, he introduced me to his Espada. They are Aizen's top 10 most powerful soldiers, and his usual meeting group buddies, along with Gin and Tosen. They are given their numbers by how strong they are. 10 is weakest, 1 is strongest. The lower the number is, the more powerful the person in the seat. They introduced themselves to me, one by one.

Number 10, the one I fought, and beat to a pulp, was Yammy Ridalgo. Of course, I wondered, 'What? Yammy's the weakest? He's the biggest one! And I had to use Ultimate Humongousaur to beat him? Just how crazy are the rest of these guys?' He was still sneering at me for beating his butt down into the ground. Quite literally near the end of it. I only said "Hi, Yammy" to him, and kept moving along.

Espada no. 9 introduced himself to me next. Brainiac man said, "We are Espada no. us Aaroniero. **It'll be good to work with you. **We hope we will become best friends, Kyle 10." 'We?' Does he have split-personality disorder? His high-pitched voice made me want to laugh, but considering his deeper voice, I decided not to.

"I am the eighth Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz." Szayel was the pink haired man. He put his hand out for a handshake. "Pardon me for not being nice to you earlier, it's just, I never knew a human could be so interesting!" He was grinning from ear to ear as he said this. I just shook his hand, even though I wanted to shut him up right then and there.

The Mohawk dude walked up to me next, only stating his name. "Zommari Leroux. The seventh Espada. Be happy that Aizen-sama has found a use for you, Kyle 10." I stared him down for a few seconds after. He walked back to his seat.

Blue hair walked up, and said, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sixth Espada. Hope you got some stronger forms, kid, because anyone can beat Yammy." I was about to yell at him, but he just walked away from me, while Twiggy came up to me, grinning like earlier.

"Nnoitra Jiruga. Fifth Espada." He said. Then he asked me, "So, Kyle, any forms on that watch that are a challenge?" I looked up at him, then said, "Every single one, dude. Come challenge me anytime you want." He said, "Good. We're going to become best friends, you and I." He was snickering to himself as he walked back to his chair. Then ash-face walked up to me.

He said, "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the Fourth Espada." I smiled to him, and tried to raise out my hand, but he moved away from me too fast to shake it. Then, the girl walked up to me. I couldn't help but blush at her and try to look at anything but her when she walked up. But she used her finger at the bottom of my chin to turn my face to her, and she was crouched down slightly. I guess she knew I couldn't see her past her chest.

"I am Tia Harribel, the third Espada. You, Kyle 10, are the first good-mannered boy I've ever seen in my life amongst us Arrancar." I blushed again. I wanted to hug her for some strange reason. I only said, "Thank you, Miss Harribel." Nnoitra started snickering, and so was Grimmjow. Harribel walked back, just sitting back down. Then the old man with the crown stood up, calling me to attention.

"Baraggan Luisenbarn." He said. "Second Espada." He then sat back down, and looked at me as if I was garbage. Ooh, I will SO go Rath on him when this meeting is over! Finally, Johnny Depp stepped up.

"Coyote Starrk. Primera Espada. Sorry, kid, but I'm just too tired right now." He then sat back down. How was this guy Espada numero uno? He falls asleep all of the time. Aizen then spoke up.

"Kyle," he said, "Now it is your turn." I said, "What? You guys already know who I am. Unless, you want my origin story and everything."

"That will not be necessary." He said. "I want you to show us all of your transformations. Introduce them. Besides, I'm sure you can turn into more creatures besides Humongousaur and Ultimate Humongousaur, correct?" I nodded. "Because he alone could not have taken down both Runuganga and Dordonii." I nodded to him, just to agree, but I was worried. What if they tried to kill me after they found their weaknesses? Like that robot that was sent after me.

"You still do not fully trust us. I understand, Kyle. But no one else will harm you today. You have my word." I cocked my head off to one side. Szayel yelled out of nowhere, "I agree with Kyle." I smiled to him for a second. "Besides, merely showing us his forms will be no fun. Maybe he wants to show us these forms in action!" I immediately frowned. "That's not what I was-" Aizen said to me, "Szayel brings up a good point, Kyle. If you're going to be a part of my team, perhaps I should let you battle other types of opponents, to get you ready for what we're up against." I thought about that for a second, then knew Aizen had a point. There's going to be many more types of foes here. Not all of them will be like Runuganga, Dordonii, or Yammy. I'd need to understand everything that would come my way.

"But who should we use to test you?" Aizen asked himself, and his Espada at the same time. Yammy got up, shaking the ground as his foot hit the ground.

"I'll test the kid, Aizen-sama!" He sounded excited. "If you want to get beat down by Ultimate Humongousaur again, be my guest!" I got the Ultimatrix all set and ready to go, but Aizen said, "Yammy, sit back down." He stopped, then sat back down immediately while I calmed down. "It's difficult to say how Kyle ranks among you my Espada. But we do know he can hold his own well against our Privaron Espada. We know he can at least go against Yammy right now."

"So what if he beat Yammy?" Grimmjow said. "Anyone can do that." Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Grimmjow, this boy has shown some amazing potential. Even though it was Yammy he was fighting, he has shown how much damage he can cause to one of our highest ranked Arrancar." I frowned. Was Ulquiorra saying I was bad, but more than dead weight? Yammy's no. 10! I was about to say so, when Aizen spoke again. "I know! Kyle can fight our other Privaron Espada. Gin, fetch for Cirucci Sanderwicci, and Gantenbainne Mosqueada, if you would. They can test Kyle here."

Gin smiled to himself. "Sure, Aizen-sama." He said. He walked out to fetch them.

"By the way…" I asked. I got everyone else's attention. "What's the difference between Espada and Privaron Espada exactly?"

"I can answer your question," said Tosen. "Privaron Espada are Espada that have been demoted for various reasons. They are given a three digit number, then replaced by a new Arrancar."

"Speaking of," I continued. "What's an Arrancar?" Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" I asked. "Is something on my face?" No one said anything. I guess I should have known what an Arrancar was before I entered this thing… Oops. Again. Gin had just come back with two people. One was a girl, with purple hair tied into pigtails on either side. She was wearing a frilly dress with those round sleeves. Her eyes were purple. She even had knee high black boots. The other one was an African man, with a big orange afro, and in a disco outfit. He had sunglasses like Tosen had. Gin said, "Here we are, you two." They both stared at me.

The girl said, "Aizen-sama, is this some kind of a joke? He's just a kid!" I immediately got mad. Aizen said, "Cirucci, this is Kyle 10. The boy who managed to defeat Dordonii in battle. I want you to further test his abilities, if you would?" She looked at me with the coldest look I've seen from anyone before. She said, "Fine. I'll test the runt. Seems easy enough." She pulled out a yo-yo like weapon with glowing blades on it, then swung it at me. I ducked under it, and back-flipped away, scrolling to Jetray as I was landing. Why not Jetray? He was awesome against Dordonii, right? I slammed down the watch, and went Jetray in front of everyone.

"JETRAY!" I yelled while firing my eye beams at her. Once they made contact, she flew into the wall, and rubble fell all around her. The guy looked at Aizen, and asked, "Who or what is that guy?"

"Gantenbainne, that is Kyle 10's power. He has the ability to transform into many different creatures. Each with their own powers and abilities." Gantenbainne just turned to me, seeing what I was, wondering what to do. Szayel was grinning in joy at Jetray. Cirucci got out of the pile of rubble, staring at me angrily.

"Uh oh." I said. She can withstand rubble falling on her? She wasn't as fragile as I thought she looked. She pulled out a sword, then yelled, "Rip off! Golondrina!" She had black armor grow all across her body, then grew crescent feathers over her arms. They became her new wings, and I just noticed her new tail. I gulped. "I thought Dordonii's was weird enough." Cirucci screeched like a banshee, then immediately charged at me. I dodged, then shot more eye beams. She brought up her wings in front of her, absorbing my eye beams. I gulped again. "This is bad." I said. She said, "Oh yes, boy. This is very bad!" She then outspread her wings, shooting out her feathers at me. I dodged them, but noticed that they cut the pillars apart! It was a clean cut, too! Dang! I looked back at her. She smiled at me.

"Okay, Kyle. Those attacks can cut you in half! Think, how do you stop blades, and fly?" The thought immediately came to me. "That's it!" Szayel whispered, "Do it, Kyle. DO IT!" I slapped down my symbol, then transformed into a blue alien with moth wings on my back, bulbous red eyes, and a jaw that was shut tight.

"BIG CHILL!" I yelled. Cirucci didn't seem scared at all, really. She just smiled. "As if transforming into something different's gonna help you! All you can do is fly!" She shot her feathers at me again. Instead of running, I stood motionless, crossing my arms. She smiled, thinking I was good as dead, when all of a sudden, her blades flew right through me as I became completely transparent. She got really startled now, and gasped. I said, "It's called intangibility, girlfriend. Look it up." I then fazed right through her, encasing her in solid ice, and she slammed into the ground. The ice was off of her, but the impact and surprise left her breathless, while I flew down, and kicked her in the face. I then started pummeling her with punches. I stopped to deliver an icy uppercut move, sending her flying up, then falling down to the ground. She got up, and prepared to attack again, before Aizen interrupted.

"Cirucci, thanks for your help today. To me, Kyle would win if this fight went on any longer." Cirucci growled at me, changing back to her normal state. She then left in a huff, while Gantenbainne still stared at me.

Aizen asked me, "So, Kyle, on to the forms you showed us just now. Jetray was your first form, correct?" I nodded.

"He has the ability to fly and shoot energy beams out of his eyes and tail. Judging by his appearance, I assume Jetray can be used underwater?" I said, "Yep. He's good for that."

Szayel said, "And this form, Big Chill, has both intangibility and ice powers?" I nodded to him, and continued, "I can also use Big Chill underwater, too." Szayel grinned, saying, "I love it already." He creeped me out. Aizen said, "I'd like to see your skills against Gantenbainne now." I nodded, and flew down to him.

"However, I like you to use anyone aside from Humongousaur, Jetray, and Big Chill, please. I wish to see as many forms as possible." Aizen said. I groaned. The Espada immediately raised their eyebrows. They've seen people yell, beg, cry, and even curse at him, but no one ever groaned at him. I just hate losing Humongousaur. He's my overall favorite! Dang. I'll just use someone I liked almost as much. I hit my symbol, and transformed into Swampfire, a green man that looked like his head was on fire. His feet were shaped like tree stumps.

"SWAMPFIRE!" I yelled. Gantenbainne said, "You did well against Cirucci. In the name of God, let us have a good fight." I nodded, then shot a flamethrower at him. He disappeared, and I growled at him. Dordonii called this technique 'Sonido'. I hated this trick. He reappeared behind me, while I turned around. He said, "Too slow." He punched me right through my gut. But instead of yelling in pain, I smiled, then punched him across the face. He flew back a few inches, and my stomach healed itself.

"High speed regeneration?" Gantenbainne yelled. Ulquiorra's eyeballs grew wider. 'If Swampfire could regenerate himself, the boy could truly have potential after all.' He thought to himself. I grabbed some seeds off of my arms, then threw them at the ground. Vines quickly grew out, and ensnared Gantenbainne. He couldn't move a muscle, so his Sonido was useless. I said, "Sorry, Gantenbainne. No more Sonido for you!" He said, "You truly think I'm restrained? You are wrong, Kyle." He then exploded out of his restraints. All of a sudden, his fists were suddenly replaced with dragon heads, he had armor going around his shoulders, and even his upper back. He had a dragon tail.

Gantenbainne said, "This here is Dragna, boy. Let's see how you do now." He slammed his hands together, charging up an energy beam, then fired it. I ran to my left to dodge it, but he blew it off. It hit the ground. I shot out a vine to recover it, it latched on after a few seconds. Gantenbainne commented, "Pretty handy form, Kyle 10." I nodded, and shot yet another flamethrower at him. He put his hands in the way, and absorbed my attack. He uncovered himself, and said, "Your firepower is useless against me, Kyle 10." I grimaced. I nearly went Ultimate Swampfire. I stopped myself instantly. I didn't want to BURN Gantenbainne to death. But I knew what else I could try. I hit my symbol again, then shrunk down to a white alien with headphones linked to a backpack with a red 10 on the back.

I yelled, "ECHO ECHO!" Gantenbainne said, "Kyle 10, why did you change into a toy?" I replied, "It's not a toy! Haven't you heard of divide and conquer?" I split into an army of clones, and screamed at him with all of my power. I blew him into a wall, and kept the pressure. As powerful as Gantenbainne's armor was, it couldn't handle sound. He used his Sonido to run out of the corner, and he blasted my army, scattering my clones around. But that only added on to my advantage. Once he landed on the ground, he was completely surrounded by Echo Echos. Everyone of my clones and I yelled, "WALL… OF… SOUND!" He was surrounded on all sides by the sonic screams. He then kneeled to the ground, covering his head and ears. Eventually, Aizen said, "Stop Kyle. That will be enough for today." My clones and I stopped screaming, and the lead one, me, walked up to Gantenbainne. I asked, "You okay, buddy?" He got up, looking at me in wonder. He thought to himself, 'The boy is concerned about my safety? He is truly one of honor." He said aloud, "Thanks for asking, Kyle 10. That was a good match." He offered me his hand, and, I shook it. He left after changing to normal. I looked at Aizen, calling all of my clones back to me, then changing to normal.

Szayel said, "Swampfire is quite an amazing form, Kyle. With the abilities of regeneration, plant control, and flamethrower attacks, he must be quite fun to use!" I nodded to him, while giving him a stupefied look. When will Szayel shut up about my forms? I know they're awesome, but not THAT awesome, right? Then Ulquiorra spoke up.

"I agree with Szayel. A regenerating form such as Swampfire is rather, intriguing." He said. His expression never changed, but I knew he was complimenting me, at least. Starrk then spoke up.

"But Echo Echo is just too loud for my tastes. Do me a favor please, and don't use him around me." He said. I nodded. I didn't want to wake Starrk up like that all the time.

Aizen said, "I believe young Kyle will be of use to us for our war against the Shinigami." War? WAR? As if the one in the Middle East is bad enough. I've managed to avoid government contact long enough to avoid being drafted into it for my powers, but now I'm going to be involved in one? Oh no. No no no.

"Aizen," I asked him. Everyone turned their heads towards me, widening their eyes. "I don't want to be involved in a war!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra started to laugh their butts off at me. I stared at them, hoping Aizen would at least let me use Humongousaur on them to shut them up!

Aizen said, "Kyle, our cause is righteous. The Shinigami need to be taken down." I shook my head, and said, "Look, maybe we can talk to them. Get a treaty together, with conditions you both agree on-" Tosen interrupted me. "Kyle 10, your ideas are just. I can understand what you are going towards. But the Shinigami are far too corrupt to reason with. The Spirit King sits on his throne, and lets them do as they please." I got angry. Not at Tosen, but the Shinigami jerks. I am going to take one down as soon as I see them.

Tosen continued. "And to make matters worse, they were allowed to kill a friend of mine. The killer went unpunished for his acts. That is why I have joined Aizen-sama." I nodded. "I'm with you then. If there's no other way to stop the Shinigami, I'll fight them." Aizen smiled. "Good." He stated. "I believe Kyle should be allowed to become a Fraccion to one of the Espada." I moved my eyebrows to questioning mode.

Aizen said, "You see, Kyle, a Fraccion is someone who serves directly under an Espada." I nodded, in understanding. Szayel spoke up. "I would like to ask him to be one of mine! I think Kyle's powers and my intelligence would make for an amazing combination." I shook my head. I am NOT going to serve under Szayel! Uh-uh!

Aizen said, "No, Szayel. While I would normally allow you to accept him, I'll let him choose who he wants to serve." Szayel sat back down in disappointment. Aaroniero looked at me, like he really wanted me that badly. Eh, no. I looked at everyone else. No way am I going with Nnoitra or Grimmjow. That lowered my choice to six. Actually, five. If I could defeat Yammy, why should I serve under him? Um, I supposed Harribel. She's the only one that gave me an honest compliment upon meeting me. Ulquiorra also complimented me, but only once he saw me in action. Starrk confused me. He seemed like an okay guy, but… I don't know. Definitely not Baraggan. He still looks at me like he wants to squish me under his boot. Zommari was only supporting me because Aizen did. Teacher's pet! Ugh. Harribel or Starrk? Huh… I don't know.

"Aizen-sama…" I said, hoping I said 'sama' right. "Can I think it over for a little bit?" Aizen nodded. "Of course, Kyle. Tosen, please take Kyle to a spare room." Tosen said, "Yes, Aizen-sama." Tosen walked me to a spare room, and along the way asked me, "So, Kyle, how old are you?" I said, "10." He suddenly looked like he forgot something in the oven. "That's very young, Kyle. Are you sure you want to help us? Things you may see will not be fun for you to look at." I looked up at him, saying, "I've seen a lot for someone my age, Tosen. Believe me." I slammed Gwen and Kevin into the ground as Ultimate Humongousaur, I've burned down a park as Ultimate Swampfire, I've smashed people as Ultimate Spidermonkey, I've frozen so many people as Ultimate Big Chill, I've rolled over people as Ultimate Cannonbolt, AND I nearly killed Kevin as Ultimate Echo Echo. I think I've seen enough brutality while being a hero to know how to do things right. Tosen opened the door, and let me sit down.

He said, "Thank you for choosing to help us, Kyle 10. We will be in your debt." He closed the door. I sat on the bed that was provided for me, and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about whose Fraccion to be. I'm sure I'll have it solved in due time.

To be continued…

A/N: I thought about a possible love triangle situation where Lilynette starts to get attracted, and eventually fall in love with Kyle. I think I'll pursue that. But does this mean he should be Starrk's Fraccion, or Harribel's? You can vote on this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kyle, the Fraccion?**

Of all the things I went though in my adventures, of all the things I had ever had to do to save the galaxy, of everything I had ever seen in my life…

Hueco Mundo took the cake. Meeting Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the Espada made me wonder, what was I sent here to do? What kind of things could I do to help them? Are they really as good as Aizen and Tosen say they are? I've been doing nothing but stare at the ceiling since I went to that room. I wondered what the Espada I chose to be a Fraccion to would make me do for him. Or her, in Harribel's case. I hoped I wouldn't have to kill everyone I met when I got here. That would just be wrong.

In Starrk's quarters…

Starrk was sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden; someone grabbed his groin, and started squeezing on it. He yelled in pain. When he looked to see who it was, he figured as much. It was a girl Arrancar with a skull for a helmet. It had a horn sticking out the right side. It covered her left eye completely, and where the eye should have been, a fire streak went above it. She wore an unzipped jacket, knee-high boots, and what looked like a bikini bottom. In her chest was a black hole. She had light green short hair, and a pink eye.

"Lilynette, what do you want?" Starrk asked her. Lilynette said, "News has been going through Las Noches that an intruder busted in, and is actually being considered to become a Fraccion! What's his name?"

Starrk replied, "I just want to go back to sleep…" He fell back asleep, and Lilynette started kicking him.

"Tell me, you jerk! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She yelled. Starrk got up, screaming again, then said, "Alright! His name's Kyle 10! He's a human!" he yelled. Lilynette immediately stopped kicking, and started staring at him.

"Bull." Lilynette replied. Starrk said, "Nope. It's true. He has a watch that has the power to turn him into all sorts of different creatures." Lilynette then started smirking. "If he has the power to do that, believing he actually exists, why would Aizen-sama want him?"

"Aizen-sama hopes he can help us defeat the Shinigami. Besides, Lilynette, have I ever lied to you?" Starrk asked her. Lilynette's eye widened, then she said, "Okay. I'll believe you on this. Anything else important?"

"Well, he didn't know what Arrancar were. Safe to say he has absolutely no idea what Hollows are, either." Starrk continued. Lilynette said to herself, "Poor kid. Doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Starrk said, "By the way, he's 10 years old. Thought that might be somewhat important." He fell asleep again while Lilynette took in my age.

"Well," she said to herself. "This should be interesting." She got a devious smile on her face.

With Baraggan…

Baraggan was infuriated Aizen had allowed me to join his army. He was clenching his throne seat, and was grimacing at nothing in particular. Just that. A black haired kid with a tiger skull on his head walked up to Baraggan.

"Baraggan-sama?" he asked. "What is troubling you?" Baraggan answered, "Vega, Aizen-sama has allowed a mere human to join us against the Shinigami." Vega just got startled. He said, "A human? But a human can't even…"

"We've been through that." Baraggan said as he left his throne. He headed towards the rest of his Fraccion. The first was a man with long purple hair, and a dress on, and a tiara. The next one wore no shirt, but had a skull helmet. He had tattoos all along his body. He was also rather muscular. The next was a blonde man with a mask covering his right eye alone. There was also a guy who looked like he had a scanner-like helmet on his head with green hair coming out of it, and a man with a huge jaw, and was HUGE!

Baraggan said to them, "So, I want you to put this human in his place. I'm requesting that he battle you to prove his worth." The huge guy asked, "Baraggan-sama, what is his name?"

"Kyle 10." Baraggan practically yelled at them. "He has the power to transform into separate creatures!" They stared at Baraggan, questioning what exactly they should do with me, and just flat out confused as to why Baraggan was so pissed. They just took it in stride at the end, and continued their business at hand, while Baraggan was plotting who to use to defeat me.

With Harribel…

"What? A human busted in to Las Noches, and defeated Yammy?" A girl yelled. She had eye colors that were different for each one, and had a unicorn-like horn on her head. She had a regular dress on. Red lines surrounded her left eye.

"Apacci, calm down. At least he hasn't destroyed YOU yet." Said another girl. She looked a lot like an Amazon, exposing a lot of skin, but still covering herself where she needed to be. Apacci turned to her, angry.

"And you aren't worried yourself, Mila-Rose?" Apacci yelled at her. "Not that I am, but I assume you are, since you asked me!" Mila-Rose immediately yelled back, "I'm not! I wondered if you were!" They started yelling at each other, arguing over which one was more worried about me. Eventually, a green haired girl in a long-sleeved kimono-styled dress stared at them, then said, "Would you both be quiet. Clearly, he wishes to aid us. Give him the benefit of the doubt, why don't you?" She had her sleeve covering her mouth. Harribel said, "Sung-Sun is right, girls. Kyle 10 is very resourceful, even managing to defeat three Privaron Espada in battle since I spread the news to you three."

"A human? Helping us?" Apacci yelled. "All humans are-" Harribel stopped her, saying, "He has shown compassion towards us. It has been genuine." Apacci continued to protest, however, so she yelled, "Besides, all of the guys here, except for Aizen-sama of course, are useless!"

Harribel immediately said, "Apacci, Kyle is far from useless. He has many transformations, each with their own powers." Mila-Rose nodded, but had already accepted that I was good when Harribel said so.

"He's one of us, definitely?" She asked. Harribel nodded. Apacci was reassured, and Sung-Sun nodded. Harribel remembered how nervous I got around her, and wondered to herself, 'Does he love me? He can't. He's only 10. Must've been for my looks.'

Back with me…

I kept looking at the ceiling, still wondering, how I was going to get this thing with the Arrancar to really work. I wanted to help them, truly, but Aizen slightly scares me. The Espada are overall okay if you took Szayel out of the equation. And Baraggan. And Nnoitra. No one else bothered me too badly. I liked Harribel on sight. She was the prettiest adult I ever saw. I'm speaking from all of the adults I have seen. Not Ashley. She's still eleven. I don't think Gwen counts. Whatever. Starrk, although he fell asleep a lot, seemed like a cool dude to know. I wanted to meet him, actually… I think I know who I want to be with now! Just when I decided, someone knocked on the door.

"Kyle 10?" Asked a voice. "It's Tosen. Can I come in?" he continued. I opened the door for him. He walked in, and sat himself down on a chair in the room. I looked at him now.

"So Tosen, how are you doing?" I asked him. He turned towards me. He asked, "Aizen-sama has sent me here to ask you whether or not you have chosen an Espada to be a Fraccion under."

I replied, "Not really, but I'm making progress." I smiled to him. But I didn't know if he was blind or not. "Can I ask you a personal question, Tosen?" He said, "Yes, Kyle."

"Who did the Shinigami kill?" I hoped I wasn't stepping on any toes. Toes, Tosen, it sorta rhymes! Eh, no. Sorry, guys. Tosen just said, "It was a close friend of mine. A girl I used to know." He said nothing more, and I didn't ask him to. But he continued. "May I ask you a question, Kyle 10?" I said, "Yes."

He asked, "Have any of your friends been killed?" I immediately started wondering if Ben was really my friend or not. I only knew him for like, two or three hours max. I admired what I saw of him, but that was it. Julie and I don't get along at all. I tried to explain to her it wasn't my fault, in fact, NONE of it was, but she still forces me to go with her to some places she would've taken Ben to. I can't fill Ben's shoes. I hate what she does to me, but not her personally. I like Ship, though. He's a cute little black blob. I sometimes sneak in to Julie's backyard while she's out to play with him. "Well, he was a guy I admired, but I don't know if I should call him friend."

"Was it still a tragedy to bear?" he asked. "I only knew him for two or three hours." I said. He nodded. "I understand. Sometimes, friends disappear as soon as they arrive." I looked down at the ground, remembering how full well I could've saved Ben. It was in the park, during the middle of the night.

Flashback…

I was hiding behind a rock, while Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Mr. Tennyson were holding off Vilgax. Kevin was still made of his matter stuff. Mr. Tennyson was in his Plumber gear, which looked a lot like Mr. Freeze's suit off of Batman, and he was big, holding a pistol. Gwen told me to stay behind there, and NOT come out. My other two friends, Ken and Chelsea were hiding with me. Ken was a black kid. A little big, but never a nicer guy would you meet. He wore glasses, and was in an AC/DC shirt at the time. Chelsea had long red hair, and was in her usual peace sign sleeveless shirt. She was wearing pants, too. Ben was Diamondhead, a diamond man with green arms, a green face, and green spikes growing out of his back. The rest of him was entirely purple. He was shooting down Vilgax with Gwen and Mr. Tennyson. Kevin hurled a rock at Vilgax. He had put up his energy shield, then shot back with his eye beams, knocking them all away.

I said, "But, I can help! With two super-powered alien shape-shifters, Vilgax won't stand a chance!"

Ken said, "Dude, now is NOT a good time to argue with Gwen! We'll be fine! Let them handle it!"

Chelsea said, "They said they beat this dude a thousand times before. Now shouldn't be any different, right?" I tried to run out to help, but both Ken and Chelsea grabbed me, pulling me back in. I said, "But guys! Vilgax won't stand a chance against both Ben and I at once! You know that!"

Ken said, "Gwen said to keep you hidden! That Vilgax guy can't figure out that there's an Ultimatrix up for grabs!" Just then, Kevin got pummeled, and had escaped Gwen's restraining hold on him. He punched Diamondhead, and clobbered Mr. Tennyson. Kevin turned his hands into a giant size, and clobbered Vilgax with them. Diamondhead called up three giant diamond spikes, and slammed them into Vilgax. Gwen slammed a manna projection into him. He shot a blast from his right hand, hitting Kevin, then pulled out his sword, rushing for Diamondhead. He slapped his symbol, turning into Lodestar.

"LODESTAR!" he yelled. He was a tall alien with magnets for hands and feet. His body was black with yellow stripes. His shoulders were both one huge magnet, with a head floating in the middle of them he had green eyes, and his head looked like it was steel. He shot magnetic pulses towards Vilgax's sword, then stole it from him. He then threw it back towards Vilgax, attempting to stab him. Vilgax used his energy shield to deflect it, while Lodestar kept controlling it to slash at Vilgax. After that, Kevin retaliated with a hammer hand attack, and Vilgax's own sword slashed him across the face. Vilgax yelled, "Your magnetic powers are a clever option, Tennyson, but only delay the inevitable!"

Lodestar said, "Face it Vilgax. My magnetic personality is just too much for you!" I was starting to hope so.

Ken said, "See, he's got it under control. Like Chelsea said." I gulped. Chelsea smiled, with anticipation. Gwen shot another blast into Vilgax's face while Mr. Tennyson backed her up. Lodestar shot another pulse at Vilgax, slamming him into a wall. He then stopped. He said, "Now, to finish you! Time to go, Way Big!" he slapped his symbol, and I was celebrating! But he was not big when his transformation finished.

"WAY BI-… I mean, Spidermonkey…" He became a small blue monkey with four arms, four green eyes, and a long tail. He groaned. Vilgax took that as an opportunity to charge. Spidermonkey shot webs into Vilgax's face. He slowed down, then he jumped at Vilgax, giving him a four-fisted knuckle sandwich. Kevin slammed a club into Vilgax's blinded face, while Gwen used her tornado spell on Vilgax, sending him flying. Vilgax retrieved his sword, and sliced the webbing off of his face. Spidermonkey said, "Monkey see, monkey do! Monkey just make fool of you! Ooh-ooh!" He screeched. He started doing back-flips in front of Vilgax. Vilgax shot Spidermonkey. Unfortunately, it hit him, changing Ben back to normal.

Chelsea yelled, "BEN!" Ken covered her mouth before Vilgax saw her, pulling her behind the rock. I looked at them both, saying, "Now would be a good time to back Ben up!"

"SWAMPFIRE!" I heard out of nowhere. Vilgax got blasted by a stream of fire. I recognized the transformation, because I used it to beat Helen much earlier. Ken said, "No, Kyle. Ben's got this. Let him do his job." I growled. I wanted some action. I just watched as the rest of the fight went on. Vilgax eventually knocked out Kevin, and beat up Gwen, while punching Max. Swampfire tried to retaliate, but his time ran out. He reverted to normal, saying, "NO! Of all times, why now?" Vilgax charged, and yelled, "Now, to end Ben Tennyson!" Ben tried to duck under, and did, but yelled a command I'll never forget. "Kyle! Prepare to jump in as soon as I explode!" I yelled, "What?"

Ben yelled, "I'm giving my responsibilities to you, man! Don't mess up! Omnitrix, voice command override! Code 10!" I heard some beeping, then he said, "Activate self-destruct! Activation code, 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0!" He grabbed Vilgax's leg, and started climbing up it. Vilgax tried to throw Ben off, but Ben, and his Omnitrix, went ka-boom! I thought that large explosion was enough to blow Vilgax's head off, but it wasn't. It only seemed to scratch him!

"Tennyson is dead! Ahahahaha!" Vilgx was maniacally laughing now. Kevin had changed back to his normal, human self after the explosion, but no. When all of the others finally awoke, they attacked Vilgax in a rage. Mostly Gwen and Mr. Tennyson. He even tried to get up close and personal with Vilgax. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that without ME, they wouldn't stand a chance. I turned my watch on.

Chelsea yelled, "But Kyle, they said…"

I yelled, "Ben said the world is MY responsibility now, Chels! It's this, or Vilgax kills every human on Earth!" I turned my watch to what Ben used before he died. Swampfire. I slapped the watch down, turning into him, and yelled his name even louder than Ben had. I climbed to the top of the rock before I did so, however.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Vilgax's eyes widened. "Impossible!" he roared. "I destroyed Ben Tennyson!" Then he saw my eyes and Ultimatrix symbol. They were red. He growled. "So, you're not Ben Tennyson, but you're someone with his abilities, correct?" I didn't waste time retorting, and just shot him with a flamethrower to the face. He fell backwards. I rushed in, and continued punching, punching, and punching him. He slapped me away, while Gwen, Kevin, and Mr. Tennyson got in front of me. I yelled, "NO! Ben told me this is MY fight!" I lit my hands on fire, and charged for Vilgax, punching him again. I then unleashed a flamethrower at point blank range to his face. He grabbed me, and threw me towards Kevin. I slammed into him while Gwen put up a force field to absorb Vilgax's eye beams. They went around the shield, then clobbered her from behind. He then did his wind breath attack on us. I jumped out of it, then shot plant gas at the ground, calling up a herd of venus flytraps. I directed them towards Vilgax. He chopped them apart with his sword on fire. I launched myself up into the air, then dropped a fireball on his head. The explosion was huge, but it did nothing to him. I grimaced, while thinking of another plan. Kevin yelled, "DUDE! Go Ultimate again!"

I yelled to him, "Are you crazy, Kevin? I can't control it at all yet!" Gwen yelled, "Just do it! We can't beat him like this!" I shook my head. Earlier, when I was Ultimate Humongousaur, I nearly killed Gwen, Kevin, AND Ben. I knew Vilgax wouldn't be able to stand up to that, but I didn't want anyone else to suffer the pain my Ultimate forms could deliver.

Vilgax said, "It is up to you now, boy! Do you think you have enough power to kill me?" I knew an Ultimate Swampfire could, but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt in the process. I launched myself at Vilgax again, only to get smacked. I flew into a tree, then slid into the ground. I got up, and tossed a fireball at Vilgax. He merely walked through the smoke it left behind. I slammed my arms into the ground, sending thorny vines at him, but he sliced through each vine with his sword in an instant. I shot another flamethrower at him. He breathed into it, stopping it, and nearly freezing me solid. I was only twitching. Vilgax picked me up, then kicked me towards Gwen and Kevin.

Gwen said, "Kyle, please! Go Ultimate!" I shook my head. I wanted to beat Vilgax with my own strength. Not some power enhancement that made me lose control! I got up, then Kevin grabbed me.

"Don't you DARE do that. You know he'll kick your butt if you stay Swampfire." He said. I reluctantly nodded, but I didn't want to put them and Mr. Tennyson at risk. Gwen said, "Kyle, We'll be fine. Just go Ultimate Swampfire." I finally agreed, but knew what would happen. Vilgax said, "Boy, are you ready to die yet?" I said, "Unlike Ben, I can EVOLVE my forms. Just watch and see!" I finally resolved to turn my symbol, then slap it down. It grew spikes, then I turned into a tree-like alien with arms, legs, and three blue pods grew out of each of my arms. My head grew three giant blue pods on top of it, and my face became blue like my pods. I had red eyes.

"ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!" I yelled. Vilgax gasped in terror. He immediately ran to attack me, but I immediately shot a blue flamethrower into him. He flew into the tree I flew into before while trying to recover from the shock of getting hit by that much force at once. I stopped, and he tried to retaliate, but not before some grenades I threw exploded in his face, and sent him flying. I launched myself into him like a rocket, and he spat out actual blood on the impact of the hit. I then gave him a double fisted smash, launching him back into the ground, and I launched another flamethrower at him while falling. He tried to use his wind breath to cancel it out, at least, but the fire went into his mouth, blasting him through a line of trees in the park. I launched myself at him again, and once I got close enough, I gave him an uppercut. He flew out of the trees, and got hit by another torpedo-like tackle attack from me. Gwen's eyes were wide. She never saw Ben go crazy as an alien before. Why was I doing that? Both Kevin and her got up.

Kevin said, "I guess he'll have Vilgax occupied for awhile. What do we do about Max?"

Gwen said, "Make sure he's okay! Come on!" They ran towards him, noticing that Ken and Chelsea were already making sure she was okay. Ken said, "He's fine. Just out cold."

Chelsea said, "Will Kyle be okay like that? I'm worried. He tried to kill you two the last time he did that trick."

Gwen said, "Vilgax may be weaker than Ultimate Swampfire, but he should be strong enough to keep Kyle busy."

Kevin immediately went to watch what I was doing. He saw me burning Vilgax like he was a charcoal briquette. He said, "Maybe not for much longer. Vilgax is getting his butt handed to him. Big."

Gwen turned her head to Kevin. "Okay, then. We'd better be prepared to shut him down when he's done burning Vilgax." Kevin nodded. So did Ken and Chelsea. Ashley had just ran in.

She said, "Where's Kyle?"

Kevin said, "Saving the world. Vilgax is toast. Literally." Just then, Vilgax flew into the air, and was shooting his eye beams at me. I launched myself into him, then punched him towards Gwen and Kevin. Gwen slapped Vilgax with an energy projection, and he flew back towards me while I tackled him again, and slammed him back into the ground. I started growling at him while my hands were smoking.

Vilgax yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU?" I replied, "Your worst nightmare." I shot yet another stream of blue flames at Vilgax. He screamed in terror. He was shot into a pool of water. I continued shooting the fire, burning the ground Vilgax was at, and started spreading the fire everywhere.

Kevin said, "Whoa! Vilgax wasn't as strong as we thought!" Gwen shot her manna at me. I turned to them, and shot a flamethrower at them. Gwen immediately put up a force field. She was struggling to hold my fire back. A lot! Kevin ran towards me, and started punching me. While that made the fire stop, Gwen still needed a breather.

Gwen said, "With Ultimate Swampfire, he can't tell friend from foe! That's his one issue!"

Ken asked, "Then how do we beat him?" I had blasted Kevin away, while keeping the fire on him, laughing evilly. Gwen shot a huge blast of manna into me, knocking me away, towards the pool. While I regained my footing, all of a sudden, a giant tentacle grabbed me, and pulled me into the pool. Gwen gasped. So did Ashley. Kevin touched the tree, absorbing the wood to cover the part of his armor I burned off of him. He was panting heavily. Ashley ran to the water, looking down at it. Ken and Chelsea ran with her to watch the water. All of a sudden, there was a huge blue explosion in the water. A huge squid floated out of it, while I stood on top of it, roaring in victory.

Chelsea said, "That squid is… Vilgax? Really?" Ashley nodded. Ken was still gasping. I jumped back to the land, and started shooting flamethrowers again. Kevin and Gwen started attacking me again. I threw more pods at them, sending them flying. Gwen absorbed the impact with a manna platform. Both she and Kevin landed on it. I stared at them, growling, then turned to Ken, Chelsea, and Ashley.

Ken said, "Dude, easy, we're your friends." I slapped him away, then Chelsea got in front of Ashley. I punched her, and she fell to the ground, taking the impact in. How could I hurt her? Ashley was panicking, when all of a sudden, she hugged me, and I stopped. She said, "We're your friends, Kyle! Stop hurting us! Please!" I was about to slap her too, when something stopped me. I moved my hand towards my symbol, and slapped it, turning back to regular Swampfire. I hugged Ashley back.

"I'm sorry." I said to her. She smiled, and once Ken and Chelsea got back up, they saw I was normal. They sighed in relief, but not in relief that there was still fires everywhere. I looked around, then helped Gwen, Kevin, and Mr. Tennyson put out the fires once I went Jetray to scoop up water easier to put it all out.

End Flashback.

I finally said to Tosen, "It wasn't pretty." I told him my flashback as a story. He seemed like he was at least sympathetic for me. Tosen said, "I am sorry about Ben. He sounded like a true warrior, worthy of my respect." I nodded. Ben was a true warrior. Too bad Julie hates me for it.

"By the way…" he said, catching my attention. "Baraggan has requested that you fight some of his Fraccion today. Your bouts with the Privaron Espada weren't enough to prove yourself to him, it seems."

I sighed. The old fart wants some Kyle 10? Well, he'll get it alright! "Sure, Tosen. I'll do it." I didn't want to do much more fighting, but how else am I going to earn the Espada's respect? He walked with me back out to the room where the Espada met. Everyone was there, plus their Fraccion.

Starrk had a girl Fraccion that immediately caught my eye. I suddenly got wowed by her appearance. Her short hair made me think of Ashley for a second, causing me to blush. I waved to her. She smiled back, but there was a hint of devious vibes in her. I noticed, but didn't care. I figured I'd be able to handle her in a fight if I had to.

Baraggan had six. Each one made me think, 'he's certainly popular.' One was in a crazy white dress, and he was a guy. AGH! What the crap? Um… I'd better not say anything out loud.

Harribel's Fraccion each made me blush slightly, but not as much as Starrk's Fraccion. They each looked pretty. Hey, I'm 10! Teenagers aren't that much of an attraction to me yet!

Ulquiorra was alone. I guess he was a loner by choice.

Nnoitra did have one. He had dirty blonde hair, like me, and wow. He had an eyepatch just like Nnoitra. Dang. Eyepatches are all the rage with those two.

Grimmjow had five. I saw that they were mostly big dudes. One had a crazy mask that had a bone jutting out to the right, while his left eye was covered. The other had a mask cover half of his face, and he was a bit round. One had short black hair on one side of his head, and spiky red hair on the other side. The next guy had a giant bone piece on his head that made me think of a paper pirate hat. He also had sharp teeth. No. 5 had long bright yellow hair, and his jacket was unzipped to where the bottom of his Pecs were.

Zommari had none. Fine by me.

Szayel had three with him. One guy was huge, and had clown hair. His mask covered nearly his entire face. His mouth and left eye were visible. He had two others as well. Seemed like twins. They were smiling like mad, and jumping in place. I kinda laughed at those two.

Aaroniero had none. I thought he should've had one.

Yammy also had none. Heh. Serves him right.

I immediately returned my stare to Baraggan and his group, wondering which one of his guys I would fight. They all seemed like tough customers to me. Even dress-man. Baraggan spoke up.

"Kyle 10! Even the weakest of my Fraccion can defeat a Privaron Espada, so expect to really be put to the test as they attempt to destroy you!" I stared at him, not backing down. It takes much more than words to set me off. I said, "Bring it, ya old fart!" Every Fraccion, especially Baraggan's widened their eyes. Starrk's girl smiled even more. Baraggan seemed like he really wanted to yell, but knew Aizen would get on him for it, apparently.

"Aizen-sama thinks this boy will be of use to us!" he yelled to his Fraccion. "I want you to prove him wrong!" He looked back at me, snarling. I had a grin on my face. He's pissed. Just what I wanted.

'Show any compassion in Hueco Mundo, and you will find a blade in your back!' Dorodnii's quote went through my head. I wanted to take advantage of it. He yelled, "Cuulhourne!" Everyone winced. I wondered why, when the dress-man jumped out in front of me, I knew. Oh God!

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" he exclaimed. He twirled in place. I was just about to knock this guy down, I swear! He said, "I am Charlotte Cuulhourne. One of Baraggan's Fraccion."

"I'm Kyle 10." I stated, still creeped out. My God, when will he stop! He asked, "Shall we begin, Kyle 10?" I nodded, then turned on the watch. I didn't care who I got, as long as it could fight! It showed me Chromastone. I slapped it down immediately. I transformed into a skinny purple alien with pink forearms, pink spikes growing out of my back, the top of my head, and on my chest, and had one red eye to look at Charlotte.

"CHROMASTONE!" I yelled at Charlotte. Everyone except the Espada's, Aizen's, Gin's, and Tosen's eyes widened. They knew I could transform, but they didn't expect it to happen like that. Baraggan looked offended that I would turn into such a weak looking creature. Was I showing that much confidence? Starrk's Fraccion noticed how I glistened in the now sunny sky of Las Noches. She said, "Isn't this guy beautiful, Starrk?"

Starrk said, "It's glowing alright, Lilynette. I'll admit that." He said this while being tired. I looked at the 'Lilynette' girl. She seemed so happy to look at me now. I smiled back at her, once again, waving. She sighed. Charlotte interjected. "Kyle 10, you thought that by turning into a form made of glistening stones, you could beat me in beauty? Oh, how I must disappoint you. Nothing you turn into is as beautiful as me!" I just burst out laughing at him now. Okay. He creeped me out before, but now, he made me laugh! Charlotte suddenly looked offended. He slapped me, making me stop laughing.

"How dare you, you brute!" He yelled. "You dare judge someone by their appearance?" Well, he was right about that. Judging someone just on appearances is wrong… but this guy is insane! No one I ever met dressed like they were trying to act like their opposite gender! "You got me there, pal." I said to him, agreeing, but still disturbed. He then kissed his blade, and said to me, "Now, shall we begin?" I nodded. He instantly jumped upwards, spun in the air, and got his sword ready. He then yelled the longest named attack I ever heard before.

"Beautiful Charlotte Cuulhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack!" he yelled. While I was trying to figure out what was so dramatic, romantic, and fantastic about it, he was still falling towards me. I ran away, and he slammed into the ground as hard as he could. He left a decent sized hole, too! Strong dude, even if he did have some screws loose. But erotic? What the crap did that mean? I shrugged to myself. As soon as the smoke cleared, I charged up some rainbow colored energy, and shot it at him. He fell backwards as it hit him. Szayel raised his glasses upwards.

"Interesting. This 'Chromastone' has the ability to shoot out energy. Since it looked nothing like a Cero, I'd say he uses the sunlight around him to shoot the blasts. Most impressive, Kyle." His Krusty the Clown Fraccion nodded in agreement. Seemed rather useful to him.

Grimmjow yelled, "So he turned into a crystal guy that shoots rainbow beams? That's stupid! I liked him much better when he used Humongousaur to beat up Yammy!" Even his own Fraccion got startled, along with everyone else's Fraccion. They looked at Yammy. The look he gave back to everyone was enough to convince them he was right.

Charlotte said, "Good technique, Kyle. But not good enough!" He charged at me, trying to swing his sword down. It bounced off of my skin. I then grabbed him, and slammed him into the ground as hard as I could. Chromastone was also deceptively strong! Charlotte got up, and swatted me away. I slammed into the wall, and climbed back out. I wasn't hurt. I shot another blast at him. He deflected it away from him with just his hand. My eye widened.

"Come now, Kyle. That technique may have worked before, but it won't work a second time!" I winced. Every time I did something, he must've thought I was trying to be prettier than him! Oh my God! I needed to change tactics, and FAST before Charlotte really made me barf. I hit my symbol, and all of a sudden, a green puddle hit the ground where I was standing. A UFO floated over it, then grabbed up all of the goop, shaping it into a humanoid form.

"GOOP!" I yelled. He immediately got grossed out. "Yuck! What is that disgusting thing? Change back to Chromastone!" Lilynette just giggled at Goop's voice. She thought, 'He sounds so cute!'

"Hey!" I yelled. "Goop's one of my favorites! Don't diss the Goop!" I flew towards him, and while he tried to slash me apart, his sword only went through me. I wrapped around him completely, pulling him down. He started screaming, trying to rip his way out. But I wouldn't let go. My face came out of the goop near his face. "Say uncle!" I said.

Szayel was really impressed now. "Amazing form! Goop is a polymorph, capable of bending and stretching this form to his every need, and he can take physical attacks without harm! Oh, Kyle, you get more amazing by the second!"

One of Harribel's girls said, "Big deal! Charlotte's a drag queen who's far too vain to be of any real use!"

Baraggan stared at Szayel with contempt, then said, "Charlotte, that's enough for the warm-up round!" I yelled, "Can't you just admit I was winning?" But I let Charlotte go anyway. He started swiping his dress for any remnants of Goop that were on him.

"You did well." I said to him. His eyes widened."You really think so?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled to me, and walked back to Baraggan. He said, "I'll deal with you later, Cuulhourne." Charlotte lost his smile. The truth is I didn't want Charlotte to feel bad about losing to me. But Baraggan did it anyway. I grimaced at him. He studied the rest of his Fraccion. The guy with a tiger skull was called Ggio Vega. As soon as he saw him, he thought, 'Humongousaur would be able to crush Vega. No."

He then turned to the largest of his Fraccion. He was Choe Neng Poww. He knew not even Humongousaur could handle Choe's full power. But he knew if he chose Choe to battle me, he may be made fun of from the other Espada for not choosing a weaker member of his Fraccion, because ehe stated even the weakest, Charlotte, could beat me, yet I beat him.

He then turned to the blonde guy. He was Findor Carias, the strategist of the Fraccion.

Once he turned to Nirgge Parduoc, the one with a battle-scope like mask, he thought Humongousaur would destroy Nirgge.

Finally, he turned his head to the shirtless guy with all of the red tattoos. He was Avirama Redder, the most battle-crazy of the six of them. He thought for a little while about this, and then finally said, "Avirama Redder! Destroy him!"

"It shall be done, Baraggan-sama!" he yelled, as he flipped out towards me, and started dancing like he was performing a ritual.

"Gonna hurt you, gonna hurt you, gonna kill you!" He roared. I cocked my head off to one side, saying "What are you doing?"

He asked, "Are you retarded, Kyle 10? Before we start the battle, we say what we're gonna do to each other to get in the mood! Gonna hurt you, gonna hurt you, gonna kill you!" This guy just said what he was gonna do before a fight exactly like… RATH! That's it! I slapped down my symbol, and transformed into a tall tiger man with no tail, with one Wolverine-like claw jutting out of both hands. I stood on two feet, and yelled, "RATH!"

I continued to say, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, PAL! I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY HANDS DOWN YOUR THROAT, RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES, AND KNIT THEM INTO A SWEATER!" Lilynette smiled even more at Rath than at Chromastone or Goop so far. She could hardly contain herself now. The Espada, an each Fraccion stared, mouths open at what Rath said. Avirama, however, started smiling.

He said, "Alright, Rath! You better not disappoint me!"

I yelled to him, "YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT ME!" he yelled, "Scalp, Aguila!" He suddenly got wings, which glowed with red energy, and you could see his face through a new bird mask that grew up on him.

I said, "NICE TRICK BIRD MAN! CAN I CALL YA BIRD MAN, BIRD MAN?" Avirama yelled, "Devorar Pluma!" He shot out a barrage of rocks from his wings, unlike Cirucci's bladed feathers from last time. They kept falling towards me, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Avirama said, "Well, Kyle 10, I expected more from your transformation. Unfortunately-"

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" yelled a voice. The dust cleared, revealing me as Rath, still standing with no scratches whatsoever.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" I yelled again. "I'VE FELT RAINDROPS MORE PAINFUL THAN THAT!" Avirama suddenly grinned again. He had long been waiting for an opponent that was as battle crazy as he was. Well, he got one! 'Maybe I should ask Baraggan-sama if I can keep him as a pet!' He said to himself.

"Is that all I've got?" Avirama yelled. "There's much more to come, Kyle 10!" he flew at me, preparing to strike me. But I grabbed him, then slammed him into the ground, and jumped up into the air.

"POLARIS PILE-DRIVER!" I yelled. I got my elbow ready, and I slammed it into his gut with all of my strength. It shook the entire arena. Aizen had walked over to Szayel.

"Szayel? What do you think of this one?" he asked him. "Well," Szayel said, "While Rath is not as interesting as most of Kyle's other forms, it does have its uses. It is naturally combative, and hyper-aggressive, much like Avirama is, which makes Rath the perfect form to use on him. It also lacks intelligence, which allows him to shrug off most attacks, and has an amazing level of strength, to fit that personality. Not bad." The fight between Avirama and I continued, as I adjusted myself to grab his arm.

"ANTERIAN ARM-BAR!" I yelled. I jammed his arm against my gut, and started pushing upwards on it. Avirama yelled in pain, but was smiling, as he never had an opponent like me before. I grabbed his head next, got up, charged, and slammed his head into the wall.

"OPHIUCUS FACEPLANT!" I yelled in his face. I then tossed him up into the air, and jumped up.

"SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!" I yelled again. I literally kicked his butt, and he fell to the ground, when I unleashed my final move on him. I slammed my entire hand into his head, sending a shockwave through the ground again. When he got up, he asked, "Is that 'Sirius' like the star, or 'Serious' like important?" I yelled, "LIKE THE STAR!"

"Just checking." He said. He recovered after those attacks, and flew back up, dive-bombing me. I dodged his attack, but when he attacked again, he grabbed me, then started sliding me against the ground like it was flypaper. I grabbed his leg, then jammed my claw into it. He let go of me, and I got to my feet.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, AVIRAMA REDDER!" I yelled at him. "RATH'S GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT SO BAD, NOT EVEN RATH'S GONNA RECOGNIZE YA!"

Avirama said, "That makes no sense!"

I yelled, "I KNOW!" We charged at each other. He scratched at me with his talons, then I pummeled him with my fist. We tackled each other now, rolling on the ground, clobbering each other, scratching each other, even biting each other. Avirama suddenly scratched me in the face, freeing himself, while I roared at him, making sonic vibrations through the air. He fired his Devorar Pluma rocks again. I ran around to dodge them this time.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" He asked. "I thought birds and cats were natural enemies!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, AVIRAMA REDDER!" I yelled. "BIRDS AREN'T CATS' ENEMIES! THEY'RE FOOD!" But I still ran around, dodging his rocks. If things kept going on like this, I knew things could get messy. I slapped down my symbol, transforming into a turtle that was on two legs. He had holes in his chest, and he had giant floppy arms.

"TERRASPIN!" I yelled. Avirama stopped firing, when he looked at me.

"Hey, Kyle, why'd you change into some stupid turtle thing? Change back to Rath!"

"No, Avirama. I can handle you much better as Terraspin than as Rath." I said. I merged my two bottom legs into one fan blade, floated up, turned my other arms into fan blades, pulled my head into my shell, and spun the blades around, blasting a gust of wind into Avirama. He couldn't take it, and got blasted into a wall. I then launched my whole shell into Avirama, slamming into him as hard as I possibly could. I then got off of him, launched him up into the air again, and slammed back into him again. I started flying around like a UFO now, and slammed into Avirama again, while he tried to fire another rock attack, It bounced off my shell, and slammed him yet again. I finally landed flat on my back, with Avirama in tow, and spun around like a top, slamming him into Las Noches' ceiling, and he fell back down, while I got up, unharmed from any of Avirama's attacks. I looked at Baraggan, and just grinned at him confidently. Maybe a bit TOO confidently. It struck Lilynette as odd at first, then she loved Terraspin, too. I reverted back to normal to give him my look as a human. Baraggan looked positively offended and infuriated.

Baraggan yelled, "Avirama, stop going easy on the human! Finish him!"

Harribel said, "Maybe he isn't going easy on him, Baraggan. Maybe you underestimated Kyle 10's capabilities in battle." Her Fraccion nodded in agreement.

Szayel continued in his observations. "Terraspin. A turtle alien with the ability to create tornadoes. He seems to also be able to fly if he uses his power in a certain way. Kyle, you are turning into such a tease!"

'Each of his forms is better than the last!' Lilynette thought. 'He is amazing! I think… I think I'm in love with him now!' That thought startled her at first, but she shook it off, then thought, "Oh, whatever. He's awesome.' Baraggan's screaming shut up her thoughts, though.

"UNFORGIVABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! You think you're superior to me because you defeated two of my Fraccion? REDDER! CUULHOUNRNE! YOU TWO ARE NO LONGER MY FRACCION!"

Charlotte said, "But, Baraggan-sama…" He got punched by Baraggan, the Avirama got kicked, and started getting stepped on. I stared at him in utter hatred now, and turned on my Ultimatrix once again, transforming into Swampfire.

"SWAMPFIRE!" I fired a flamethrower into Baraggan's face at full power, blasting him into the wall. Charlotte, Avirama, Ggio, Choe, Findor, and Nirgge's eyes widened. Their master was just attacked by a mere human! Lilynette, on the other hand…

'He's brave, strong, and smart, too! He's Starrk's direct opposite! Oh, I want to get to know him!' she thought.

Harribel's Fraccion were stupefied as well. I just blasted Baraggan in cold blood? Why? To protect Charlotte and Avirama?

Aizen just had his smile on his face. He continued to watch the events going on.

Gin smiled even wider than usual. I had enough guts to attack an Espada? Ooh, He was going to have fun watching me!

Tosen nodded. While he was blind, he was able to sense attacks being used and what not. I was justly protecting my friends. What is wrong with that?

Starrk opened his eyes wide enough, too. He said, "Whoa."

Harribel's eyes grew only slightly wider. She suddenly smirked to herself. Baraggan had been put in his place now.

Of course, Baraggan was now at his wit's end with me. I have the nerve to show off by beating his Fraccion in front of him, and now, I attack HIM? The Segunda Espada? UNFORGIVABLE!

"Kyle 10, you dare to challenge me?" He yelled as he pulled out a very hefty-sized axe. Charlotte and Avirama suddenly felt worried.

"If it means protecting these two, then yes." I said to him. "So what if they beat me? They can try again another day!"

"No! They are useless to me! They are no longer a part of my Fraccion!" he yelled. He swung his axe, chopping my head off. While my body fell to the ground, everyone else looked startled. He prepared to chop my body into nothing but mulch, when my head regenerated. He gasped.

"I'm kind of mad now." I said slowly, as I blasted another full power flamethrower into his face, making him drop his axe. I lit my fists on fire, and charged at him, clobbering him with them. He started grunting in pain at my shots, until he slapped me aside, and I landed in the wall. I jumped out, and shot another flamethrower at him. Before Baraggan retaliated, Aizen said, "That is enough, you two." We both stopped immediately, staring at Aizen.

He said, "Kyle, you have displayed many skills still worthy of our need and assistance against the Shinigami." I nodded to AIzen, but stayed Swampfire, so Baraggan couldn't just kill me at his heart's content.

"And Baraggan," Aizen said, turning his gaze to him, "Kyle is right. There is no reason to punish your Fraccion for not being able to beat Kyle. They now have someone to try and surpass. A motivation to get stronger. That is no reason for you to get rid of them."

"But Aizen-sama…" he said, "This insolent boy has attacked me in cold blood! Will he not be punished for that?" I growled at Baraggan. He turned his attention back to me, grimacing.

"No." Aizen said. "Kyle was only protecting his friends. There is no reason for you to attack him, or for me to punish him." Baraggan grabbed his axe to attempt to cut me in two, when Aizen's spiritual pressure slammed on him like a guillotine, causing him to fall to the ground.

Aizen said, "Baraggan, if you do not understand me, I will have to punish YOU instead. Do you understand?" Baraggan nodded, as Aizen let the pressure get off him. I reverted to normal. I gave him the most contemptible look I've ever given anyone. Avirama and Charlotte got up, and walked to me, thanking me.

Avirama said, "Thank you, Kyle. We are in your debt." He offered me his hand. I shook it.

Charlotte said, "To save us, even though we tried to defeat you, that is the most beautiful heart of all." I just nodded to Charlotte while they rejoined Baraggan.

Aisen asked me, "Now, who do you choose to be a Fraccion to?" I knew my answer right away, and answered as soon as Aizen asked.

"I choose to be Starrk's Fraccion." I said. Everyone was surprised to hear me say that, including Aizen himself. No one has ever been Starrk's Fraccion. Not even Lilynette was probably even considered a true Fraccion. He asked Starrk, "Do you have any objections, Starrk?"

Starrk mulled it over for a few seconds, then said, "No. I don't mind." I smiled. While Starrk was indifferent to this matter, Lilynette was internally jumping for joy.

Aizen said, "Very well. Since Starrk has no objections, I will leave you to get to know him. Everyone else can leave." They did so, obediently. Starrk and Lilynette walked up to me.

I said, "So, Starrk, I mean, Starrk-sama, what should we do first?"

Starrk rubbed his head and said, "Well, I want to thank you for choosing me. Maybe we really can be friends." He held out his hand, while I shook it, smiling. Lilynette tackled me to the ground.

"I don't know if you heard Starrk say my name earlier, but I'm Lilynette!" She enthusiastically announced. She lifted me back up, and immediately started checking all over me. I wondered why.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her. She said, "Hoping that when Baraggan chopped you head off, he didn't do anything serious." She said, while slightly blushing. I passed it off as her trying to get used to me, so, I said, "Thanks. Where are we staying?"

Starrk said, "Why did you choose me over anyone else?"

Lilynette said, "Isn't it obvious, Starrk? He deserves the best! And that's you! You're the Primera Espada!"

I said, "No, Lilynette. I chose Starrk because I wanted to be friends with him." Lilynette was startled.

"R-really?" She asked me. I replied, "Uh-huh." I smiled to them. "Starrk seemed like a cool guy."

Starrk said, "Well, I guess we gotta go to my quarters. That's where you'll be staying from now on." I nodded, while Lilynette took my hand, and we followed him out.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 1 as a Fraccion.**

Aizen was sitting in his room, mulling on about the events that had happened yesterday. A shape-shifter by the name of Kyle 10 had visited Las Noches. While he had no knowledge of Arrancar, Hollows, Shinigami, or the Soul Society.

Of course, he questioned why I had no knowledge of these things, but saw potential in me the second I went Humongousaur in front of him. The interest he had in me only increased with every new transformation I used.

Gin walked in, saying, "Morning, Aizen."

Aizen said, "Good morning, Gin. Any news?"

"Kyle's making everybody antsy. Even Luppi wants to square off with him!"

Aizen said, "Who doesn't wish to challenge him?"

Gin then said, "But Szayel and Aaroniero are the most concerned about Kyle. I'm sure Aaroniero wants Szayel to turn Kyle into a Hollow so he can ingest him!"

Aizen said, "Is that so? It seems that I have to start setting some ground rules on him, seeing everyone is tempted. I'll have to make a point saying he belongs to Starrk, and Starrk alone."

Getting back to what I did, well, I had chosen Starrk as my leader. Lilynette and I got along pretty well together. Starrk couldn't believe his eyes seeing me get along with her so well, among all people here.

He said, "Usually Lilynette kicks me until I'm awake before I have to talk to her." I said, "Kicks you awake? Literally?"

Lilynette replied, "Yes. It's usually pretty fun to do. You wanna try it?" I said, "No. If Starrk-sama wants to nap, then he's gotta nap, right?"

Starrk rubbed the back of his head, and went back to sleep, but said, "Lilynette, start teaching Kyle about the different techniques Arrancar have." Before snoring again. Lilynette said, "Okay, Starrk."

I asked her, "Why don't you call him Starrk-sama?"

She replied, "It's a long story. We both came from the same Hollow."

I said, "We should get started on my training, then." I could wait to hear the story later. She started describing every technique an Arrancar could dish out, and what they were called. But she started training me herself first.

Lilynette said, "Come on, Kyle! Show me a transformation so we can get started!"

I said, "I dunno. Maybe I need to get familiar with the Arrancar's powers first."

She then said, "And what better way is there than to test it in combat first hand?" She pulled out a huge scimitar, making me gulp. Why Starrk lets her carry that, I don't know. I transformed into Diamondhead first.

"JETRAY!" I yelled. Lilynette charged at me. I dodged her attack, then blasted her with my eye beams. She slammed her sword on me, knocking me into the ground. She went at me again, then started constantly slamming her sword on me.

"I got you now!" She yelled. While constantly slamming her sword into my armor, I went Humongousaur.

"HUMONGOUSAUR!" I yelled, and punched her. She flew into the wall, then flew out, charging up a green energy ball. I put up my arms to shield it, then she blasted it out at me. I absorbed it, taking her beam like it was nothing.

She yelled, "HEY! THAT WAS MY STRONGEST CERO! That should've at least scratched you!" I shrugged, then punched her again.. She brought up her sword to block my fist, but it was too strong. She fell to the ground, and rubble piled up on her. I ran up to her. "You okay?" I asked.

I got a quick sword slash across the face in response. I backed up, but only in surprise. She ran at me, slashing her sword even more at me. I slapped her sword, getting it out of her grasp, then stared her down.. She gulped. I said, "Okay. Calm down. We're not trying to kill each other here." She got her courage back, then yelled, "But we're supposed to be going our hardest! How come you aren't?"

I said, "I haven't felt the need to yet. Besides, maybe Starrk-sama has an idea." After Lilynette's and my rather short battle, I reverted to normal, then we walked back to Starrk, who was still napping, as usual.

Lilynette said, "He's the one who knows about everything."

I asked her, "You don't?"

She said, "Starrk never trains me in much of anything anymore." I walked over to him, and started pushing on him. "Starrk-sama, it's time to get up!" Lilynette grabbed his groin, and he woke up immediately, screaming. I backed up in surprise, yelling, "LILYNETTE! WHAT THE HELL?"

She asked me, "And? It's the only way to wake him up if I need him." Starrk said, "What seems to be the problem, guys?" he looked at me rather than at Lilynette.

"Can you start to teach me how to get used to Arrancar powers?" Starrk nodded, saying, "Why didn't you just ask me earlier, Kyle? I would've been happy to teach you."

Lilynette said, in a rather annoyed tone, "You still sound rather unenthusiastic about it, Starrk."

Starrk first started to teach me about spirit energy. I tried to wrap my head around how it worked at first, much to Lilynette's impatience. It's like, the energy in your body, but it kind of isn't either. I still don't get it, but it's like harnessing what's inside you, and getting it behind your attacks, I guess. I dunno. Starrk then told me about Bala, the energy technique Yammy got me with. It's like, small energy balls. I got that much. Then Cero, which is the HUGE energy blasts. Those blasts tend to get pretty large. Even Lilynette's was kind of big, and I shuddered at the thought that some may be bigger than hers. Eek. Once Starrk told me about Sonido, the Arrancar's ability to move at super fast speeds, I remembered the troubles I had with it already. Dordonii and Gantenbainne pounded it into my head. Pesquisa was the ability to sense masses of spirit energy. There's also Hierro, which is the Arrancar's ability to use spiritual pressure to protect themselves from attacks. And finally, there was…

The Resurreccion. This power was to allow the Arrancar to use their Hollow powers, but I thought of it as a Super Mode the way Starrk described it. It was triggered by their swords, or whatever weapon they had, called Zanpakuto, and they had to say a certain line, which is different for each Arrancar, to trigger it. I absorbed each note with such accuracy, even Lilynette wondered how I could remember their strange names. I just figured they had Spanish roots, if not already Spanish themselves.

Starrk finally told me what Hollows and Arrancars were. Hollows were dead spirits that lost their center, then turned into mindless monsters. If a hollow regained their humanity at one point, they would become an Arrancar, but would still retain a hole somewhere on their body to say they were once a Hollow. It was thanks to Aizen so many Arrancar have changed. When I asked him if Aizen was going to do it to each one, Starrk shrugged.

Starrk then said, "Now, how about you two go back to training. I still need a nap." I sighed, then Lilynette kicked him in the back. Starrk got up immediately.

Lilynette said, "You are going to watch Kyle train, and that is that!"

Starrk said, "Okay! Okay. I'll watch." Suddenly, we heard knocking on Starrk's door. I wondered who it was, honestly, but Lilynette ran right over to the door, and opened it really fast while I attempted to catch up with her. I saw Harribel's Fraccion there. I said, "Hi, girls. How can I help you three?" Lilynette got on the defensive right away. The one with the unicorn horn on her head spoke first.

"We want to see what you can do in a real fight!" She said. The Amazon one, which made me immediately want to not look at her because of her exposed skin, said, "We should at least introduce ourselves, first, Apacci!"

Unicorn said, "What, Mila-Rose? It shouldn't matter whether or not we know who each person is! We should just stick to fighting!" The green haired one in the kimono just said to me, "Pardon these two. They argue all of the time. I am Sung-Sun." I raised my hand out to shake hers, and she did so. Lilynette was still on the defensive, while she watched me shake Sung-Sun's hand.

Lilynette thought to herself, 'I won't let these… these… teens get a hold of you!' I walked past her, and put myself in between the other two, putting up my arms to block themselves from hurting each other.

I said, "You two, Sung-Sun is right. You need to calm down." Unicorn said, "Who are you to say-" Amazon babe interrupted her.

"He is right, Apacci. We shouldn't argue in front of him. It sets a bad example for his and Lilynette's teamwork. I'm Mila-Rose, by the way." I shook her hand, too, after she offered it. Mila-Rose the pointed to Unicorn.

"That's Apacci. The most outspoken of all three of us." She was about to erupt at Mila-Rose again, but was able to keep it contained, and said to me, "Hi, kid." I said, "I'm Kyle 10, as I'm sure you've heard from Harribel." I came out from in between the two of them, and said, "So, you three wanted to see if I could handle myself in a fight with you?" I asked them, hoping they'd remember the subject.

Sung-Sun replied, "That is correct. We wish to battle you in person, so that, if we must work together, we'll know each other's capabilities." I nodded. Logical reason.

Apacci said, "But don't expect me to be impressed until you work your ass off!" I simply smirked. Apacci's getting my blood boiling. She's like a female Kevin!

Mila-Rose said, "Exactly. Can we take you to our quarters? Maybe it'd be a better place to train than what Starrk has. Harribel-sama also wishes to see you in battle against us."

I said, "Of course. But I think I need to ask Starrk-sama first…"

Starrk got up from behind us, saying, "Hey, girls. What brings you here?" He was rubbing one of his eyes as if trying to get the 'sleepies' out.

Mila-Rose said, "We were simply asking Kyle if he'd like to train with us, and he said yes." Starrk replied, "Lilynette's forcing me to stay up to watch him. Not that I don't want to, but I'm tired."

Lilynette said, "You're always tired, Starrk! Come on! You need to be there for your Fraccion!"

I said, "Hey, Lilynette, maybe you should keep Starrk awake while we're there!"

Lilynette said, "But I want to fight with you. Harribel can keep Starrk awake." I shrugged. Maybe she could. Either way, we headed to Harribel and her Fraccion's quarters. There was enough room for all five of us to fight. Harribel was standing, as if waiting for me the whole time. As soon as I got near her, I started blushing again. Oh hell! What is it about her that makes me blush on sight?

Harribel said, "Welcome, Kyle 10. I hope you show even more of your resourcefulness than you have shown us already." I finally got enough courage to look her in the eyes.

"W-w-well, Ms. Harribel, I only… want to…" I stuttered while talking to her. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun all noticed right off. They eyed themselves with confusion. Lilynette started to really flare. How come I didn't get like this around her? Does she have some sort of hypnotic trance over me? She turned to look at Harribel with her one eye, and it was on fire. Harribel noticed, and thought, 'Lilynette's developed feelings for Kyle? This soon?' She closed her eyes, then said, "Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, take Kyle and Lilynette to the center stage. If you three are going to fight each other, you should do it there." I nodded, and ran past them. Lilynette, Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun followed me there, while Harribel turned to Starrk.

She asked, "You do know you have quite a prize, right?"

Starrk said, "I know he's strong. I don't know how strong, but he's been able to fight Yammy."

Harribel replied, "He may be in our league. Somewhere between you, Baraggan's and my power."

Starrk said, "Maybe. If he is, that's okay with me." Harribel nodded. "I will accept it if he is, as well. After all, he's only been here a day."

With us, Lilynette was staring down Harribel's Fraccion. I was, too. If there was a good time to test my teamwork with Lilynette, it was now. Apacci immediately fired a Cero towards us, once it was charged. We split apart, while Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun jumped to both sides of the smoke. Sung-Sun dived at me. I slapped the watch down, turning into Rath again.

"RATH!" I yelled at her. Sung-Sun pulled out a sai blade or whatever it was, and tried to charge me through with it. I grabbed it, and tossed her upwards, jumping after her. Mila-Rose pulled out her sword to attack Lilynette. Lilynette grabbed her own blade, and blocked it, but not before Mila-Rose sent her flying forward, into the ground. Apacci came for me while I was pounced at Sung-Sun. She pulled out chakrams, and had thrown them at me. They struck my skin. I growled at her, then charged full speed ahead at Apacci, tackling her into the ground.

"THAT'S YOUR FIRST MISTAKE, APACCI!" I yelled. "THROWING WEIRD BLADED WEAPONS AT RATH ONLY MAKES RATH MAD!" I punched her while she was still grounded. She had a Cero ready to fire, and Sung-Sun was flying towards me again. I rolled to the side, and Apacci fired her Cero, clobbering Sung-Sun in the chest. Sung-Sun flew into the ceiling. Apacci growled at me.

"HEY! YOU MADE ME ATTACK MY OWN TEAMMATE!" She yelled. "I KNOW!" I yelled back. As Rath, I was enjoying Apacci's yelling. It only made me want to yell more! And smash her more! A win-win situation! For Rath, anyway. Apacci flew at me while holding her blades again, and started slashing at me.

"TAKE THIS!" I heard Lilynette yelling at Mila-Rose. She fired her Cero into Mila-Rose at point blank range, and Mila-Rose only came out covered in smoke. Lilynette immediately got madder, and dashed her with her sword. They clanged, and she kept constantly slamming her sword into Mila-Rose's.

Mila-Rose said, "That's not going to get you anywhere!" Lilynette was yelling, "JERK! JERK! JERK!" On each clang of her sword attacks. I finally decided to give Lilynette a hand, and I punched Apacci away, and jumped up to get Mila-Rose, when Sung-Sun stopped me, and kicked me back into the ground. Apacci suddenly rematerialized over me, and did a drop kick to my face.

Apacci said, "You're dealing with me, tiger-boy!" I grabbed her leg, then slammed her into the ground face first. I then did an elbow drop on her. She did a small grunt of pain to it. I grabbed her head, and slammed her into the ground again.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, APACCI!" I yelled. "NOBODY BEATS ON RATH'S FRIENDS, WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR BEATING!" I grabbed her off the ground, and slammed her into the wall face-first. "OPHIUCUS FACEPLANT!" I yelled. I tossed her into the air, when Sung-Sun materialized in front of me, and blasted me with her Cero point blank. Apacci recovered, using Sonido to get next to Sung-Sun.

"How about helping me more, huh?" She yelled. Sung-Sun answered, "Apacci, I thought you didn't need my help in those moments before, so I decided to keep the fight between you and him." She sounded all smug about it. Apacci ran at me again, but I managed to grab her, and slam her into the ground, roaring as I did so. I saw Mila-Rose finally blast Lilynette with her Cero, and just got more angry. I slammed Apacci into the ground one final time, then pounced over Sung-Sun. I was ready for her reappearing in front of me, then I did a double-fisted smash to the back of her head, slamming her into the ground.

Starrk said, "Whoa." Harribel replied, "He's finally getting used to Sonido, I see." A voice said, "He definitely is, is he not?" Both Starrk and Harribel heard the voice, turning their heads in that direction. Szayel walked out. Starrk sighed.

He then said, "Szayel, he's my Fraccion. If your intent is to-" Szayel cut him off, saying, "No. I only wish to witness his forms in action. So far, only Rath. I was hoping he'd use another form by now."

Harribel said, "It's not what you have, it's how you use it." Starrk gave Szayel a more serious look. 'If he's going to be my friend, I will protect him,' he thought to himself as he was watching Szayel's expressions. 'It's what friends do.' He continued to say. Another voice came from the shadows.

"So, he's fighting the girls? It's a surprise to me he hasn't destroyed them yet." It was Nnoitra. He walked out, staring at Harribel, then at the battlefield, just having a straight face at the fact I didn't finish the girls yet. All of a sudden, he caught Lilynette in the middle of the action, recovering from Mila-Rose's Cero, as I tackled Mila-Rose before I collided with her, sending her flying into a wall. He heard me saying, "YOU OKAY, LILYNETTE GINGERBUCK?" Lilynette just slowly nodded, then smiled as I helped her up. The three girls had regrouped.

Nnoitra asked, "Starrk, is that YOUR girl down there, fighting?" Starrk nodded. "She asked to. So?" Harribel said, "I applaud her for joining Kyle, Nnoitra, just so you know." She narrowed her gaze at Nnoitra, as Szayel just started snickering at the fact Espadas Primera and Tercera were staring him down. Nnoitra started staring at him. Szayel shut up, turning his eyes to the battle we were having.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, APACCI, MILA-ROSE, AND SUNG-SUN! NOBODY'S GONNA HURT LILYNETTE GINGERBUCK WHILE RATH'S ON THE JOB!" Lilynette stared at me like I was Superman all of a sudden. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun, however, were startled and confused that I was able to counter Sonido. After enough Arrancar battles, they guessed I just expected any Arrancar to have it. Oh well. I growled at them. All three of them decided to charge me as a group. Lilynette jumped in front of me, and fired her Cero at them. They used Sonido to split into three again. Suddenly, they got us from all sides. They fired down their three Ceros at once, thinking that they had us. I grabbed Lilynette, and the explosion happened just as I grabbed her. When the smoke cleared, they saw a yellow shell of armor facing them.

Apacci asked, "What the hell is that yellow thing?"

"CANNONBOLT!" I yelled. Lilynette suddenly looked amazed. I asked her, "You okay now, too?" She nodded, but was sad she couldn't return the favor I just did for her right there, I could tell. Apacci just recklessly charged down at me, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL? NOTHING CAN STAND UP TO OUR CERO COMBINATION!" Szayel was smiling, as he knew he'd love Cannonbolt right away. I rolled up into a ball, and bounced towards Apacci, clobbering her full on in the face. I ricocheted off the walls, clobbering Mila-Rose, then Sung-Sun, and they were getting bashed while I was bouncing all over the ceiling and walls. I finally got them to regroup, and I knocked over the three of them like bowling pins after I landed next to Lilynette again.

"Cannonbolt is a heavily armored being that can roll into a ball, and can be used for demolition I bet! With his ability to ricochet off walls, it only adds to the speed of his attacks! Kyle, keeping such a form hidden! I can't believe you!" Szayel said. Nnoitra just scoffed. Cannonbolt didn't catch his interest. Starrk was nodding in agreement with Szayel. Harribel did the same thing. As crazy as Szayel seems, he's right about some things, they thought.

After the girls recovered from my bombardment of ricochet attacks, they knew they needed another plan. If Cannonbolt could withstand all three Ceros smashing into his back, they probably couldn't do much else to him. Apacci just started charging up another Cero, aiming at me I prepared to attack, but Lilynette slapped me aside, then charged hers, too. When Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun stepped in with their own, Lilynette fired. When Harribel's Fraccion fired, and they collided, Lilynette's was hopelessly out matched. Even though she kept up the pressure, she slammed into the wall behind her. I gasped, still recovering from the fact Lilynette slapped me aside just to prove something. I rolled to her, then reverted to human.

I said, "LILYNETTE!" I pulled her out of the hole, and checked her for any serious injuries. Nnoitra just scoffed again. "Trying to help that girl?" He said. "What a waste." Harribel and Starrk stared at him. Starrk nearly considered attacking him, but thought, 'It's not my style.' Harribel on the other hand, nearly grabbed her Zanpakuto out, but held back. I said, "Lilynette, what were you trying to prove?"

Lilynette said, "I wanted to pay you back for saving me, Kyle!" I face-palmed, then said, "Lilynette, you didn't have to do that." She stated, "No. I want to be your teammate! Teammates back each other up, right!" I nodded, but sighed.

She said, "What?" I said, "Lilynette, no. I would've been fine." I saw Apacci looming over me all of a sudden, and had a Cero ready to fire. My eyes widened.

Apacci yelled, "No one called for a timeout, KYLE!" She fired. I slapped my watch down, then turned into a small, scaly, green alien that looked like a woodchuck.

"UPCHUCK!" I yelled, as I opened my mouth. Apacci's eyes widened. As her Cero flew into my mouth, I was unaffected, then fired her whole attack back, plus some of my own power. It clobbered her with so much force, she flew upwards, and slammed into the ground as if I was Rath earlier slamming her. Szayel's eyes widened a lot, Harribel just lost her calm look for a second, Starrk even widened his eyes, and Nnoitra's one eye narrowed at the sight of this. 'I haven't seen that power since… her.' he thought to himself.

Szayel said, "Upchuck is truly a most amazing form! He has the ability to absorb energy in his mouth, then shoot it back! Hey, Nnoitra, doesn't that ability sound familiar?" Harribel turned to look at Nnoitra, but Starrk new exactly what Szayel was referring to. Nnoitra said, "Yes. It does." He muttered to himself. 'If that kid can really use that kind of a power, the Shinigami will have a lot to handle. That much I know.' Apacci got up, saying, "That was a cheap trick, Kyle! That's it! I'm gonna…" Both Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun restrained her. I saw the looks on their faces.

Sung-Sun said, "Apacci, I think we must concede defeat for now." Apacci yelled, "I can still take that…" Mila-Rose interrupted. "It's safe to say Kyle's superior to us, Apacci." She said. I said to Apacci, "You gonna be okay?" The size of that blast I shot at her had me worried. She only pulled out her chakrams, and stared me down. "I'm going to smash you!" She roared, before Lilynette had flown up to her, and slammed her sword on Apacci's chakrams.

Lilynette said, "I won't allow you to hurt him!" My eyes widened. Lilynette did enough to stop that triple Cero strike. Apacci said, "Stay out of this, Lilynette! This doesn't concern you anymore!" Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun just stood there stunned that Lilynette protected me all of a sudden like that. I opened my mouth to say something, but Harribel and Starrk appeared in front of Apacci. Harribel said, "Apacci, stand down." Apacci finally did. Lilynette followed suit. "Yes, Harribel-sama." She said. Harribel turned to me, and I blushed again.

She said to me, "Again, you have proven yourself to me, Kyle 10. I hope my Fraccion and I will be considered friends to you as well as Starrk and Lilynette." I said, "Sure, Miss Harribel, whatever you want." I changed back to human. We started relaxing down there, as Szayel and Nnoitra were still watching. I guess Szayel wanted to see more, and Nnoitra, I couldn't tell why.

"Hey, guys?" Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun responded to me. "What's the deal with Szayel and Nnoitra up there?"

Apacci decided to answer me. "Szayel's the Eighth Espada, as I'm sure you know already." I nodded. She continued, "And he's the top scientist of Las Noches."

Mila-Rose continued to explain. "He sees everyone as his experiments. That I'm sure you've noticed by now." I gave her a look saying, 'Yes. UGH!'

Sung-Sun then continued. "Nnoitra however, is the direct opposite of Szayel." Apacci interrupted her. "Yeah. A combat junkie. He thinks he's the most powerful of all of us." I raised my eyebrow. Starrk was the most powerful Arrancar here. Nnoitra's the Fifth Espada, not the Primera. Sung-Sun continued to explain. "He thinks all females are weak, and that we need to be put in our, proper place, as he puts it." Now, I stared at Nnoitra. Son of a – um… I know Kevin has a word for this. I just don't know it.

Apacci then laughed, "But even HE can't do a thing to Harribel-sama. She'd destroy him!" Nnoitra just walked out now. I guess he heard Apacci, and decided to just ignore her. At least he had some humility, right? Szayel still stood up there, staring at us, still. He was smiling. Why does he creep me out so much? He appeared where we were, then started with the questions. "Kyle, how about enlightening me on those two new forms of yours?" I got my angry look on, then said, "Szayel, I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to." He suddenly got some sort of impatient look on his face.

Starrk walked up to Szayel, saying, "Szayel, he's my problem. Not yours. Unless he tells you he wants to tell you something, mind your own business." Szayel looked at me one final time, and just left.

Apacci said, "Wow. You really told him off." I replied, "Eh, I suppose. Thanks, Starrk-sama." Starrk replied, "Friends back each other up, Kyle." He then yawned. I raised my eyebrow. Starrk still confuses me to no end. Is he awake, asleep, or in the middle of the two?

I later flew out into the desert as Jetray, to take a better look around Hueco Mundo. Aaroniero and Szayel were protesting to this. They wanted me supervised or something. I just ignored those two and flew off. Nothing but sand, as usual. I flew through the air, just looking around for something to do… all of a sudden, I saw a little bundle of green rags running from three other beings. Once looked like he had an insect mask, the other one reminded me of a tiki dude, and there was a giant purple worm chasing after the rags. It eventually tripped, showing a little girl with a scarred mask and red line across her face. She had green hair coming out from under her mask. She must be an Arrancar! The three pursuers continued to close in, but stopped once I shot down my laser beam attacks. Once I landed in between them, they started cowering and backing up. "Picking on a little girl?" I yelled at them. "How dare you!" The girl suddenly started yelling at me. "Weave dem alone! What we ever do to you?"

I got confused. "Huh?" I said. The two guys were bowing down to me while the worm was whimpering. "We're sorry, don'tcha know!" The tiki guy said. The insect one added, "We didn't mean for our game of Eternal Tag to cause trouble!"

"Eternal Tag?" I asked them. Tiki guy said, "In the desert, there's not much to do, don'tcha know?" I then looked down at the girl. "So, they're your friends?" I asked.

She laughed, then said, "No, they're my bwothers! I'm Nel Tu." I looked at them. The two guys introduced themselves, too.

"I'm Pesche." Said the insect guy.

"And I'm Dondochakka. Her oldest brother, don't'cha know!" Then Nel said, "Our pet is Bawabawa." Bawabawa, the worm, barked happily. I thought, 'Weird family. Out here, though, I guess any group of people could be family.'

"Then the screaming was…" I asked Nel. She said, "Oh, that's to make it more fun. Nel's a maso-kiss, so Nel's gotta make it more fun for them."

"Maso-kiss?" I asked her. I had no clue what that meant. I let it slide.

"Who're you?" Nel asked me. "You don't look like any Hollow Nel's seen."I replied, "That's because I'm not a Hollow." I slapped my symbol, changing back into a human. Nel suddenly freaked, and ran for Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa. Pesche grabbed her, then Bawabawa wrapped himself all the way around the three of them.

Nel said, "He's a human! He's da bad guy!" I said, "Whoa! Wait! I'm not bad…" Suddenly, the ground started shaking. I looked around to see what it could be.

Pesche said, "Strange. Hueco Mundo never gets earthquakes." I asked him, "If it doesn't, then what's…" A mole hollow flew out of the ground, and managed to grab Nel. I saw it happen almost instantaneously, and he turned to face the rest of us while Nel was panicking. Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa freaked out, while Bawabawa unwrapped the other two.

Dondochakka yelled, "Give Nel back!" The mole Hollow replied, "And why should I? What will you do if I don't?" Nel was now screaming as loud as she could, and I started immediately getting into a hero mindest again. "Let the Arrancar go." I said to it.

The mole Hollow laughed. "A human ordering me around? What could you possibly do to stop me from having her as a snack?" I turned on the Ultimatrix, switching to Armodrillo, then slapped the faceplate down. I got new armor, grew a tail, got even taller than normal. My arms got new pistons in them, and my head had a helmet covering it, with tiny armadillo ears sticking out the tops of them.

"ARMODRILLO!" I yelled. Pesche, Dondochakka, and Nel's eyes widened, a lot, when they saw me now. "Now will you let the girl go?" I asked the mole Hollow. It simply growled. I sighed, then jumped at it, and got him with a piston powered punch to the face. He let Nel go, and I caught her. She looked like a little baby the way I was holding her now. I looked down at her. She looked up at me, surprised. When we landed on the ground after I caught her, I asked, "You okay, Nel?" She nodded. I set her to the ground, and said, "Let Pesche, Dondochakka, and Bawabawa protect you now, okay?" She nodded, and did not hesitate to run to them. This time, Dondochakka picked her up, and held her. She turned to look at me with those wide eyes. I turned back to the mole Hollow.

Nel asked no one in particular, "Did he save Nel?" Pesche said, "He did. But how could a human care about what happens to one of us?"

"What are you?" It asked me. I said, "Just a guy who hates people who pick on little girls like that." It yelled, "Well, you've made a mistake fighting me! I can dig underground to attack from any angle!" He burrowed underground. I laughed, then burrowed underground myself. After a few tremors through the ground, The mole Hollow erupted out of the ground. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka gasped, but noticed that he was flying as if he had gotten hit. Sure enough, there I was, giving the mole Hollow an uppercut to the jaw. When we got back into the air, I gave him a double-fisted piston-powered punch to the top of his head, and he slammed into the ground again. The mole Hollow could barely breathe before I slammed on top of him again, and started sending vibrations through his body, then punched him across the ground further. He got up, and tried to dig again, but as soon as I raised my arms, and slammed them into the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground at him, he felt it hit him, and flew back further.

"Don't even think about it." I told him. I raised my arms again. He said, "Fine! I surrender! You win!"

"Coward." I said to him. "Now get out of here before I make you experience more pain and suffering." He started digging again. "On the ground. Where I can see you!" I yelled. He stopped digging, then started scuttling off. As soon as he disappeared from view, I changed back to human. I turned to Pesche, and Dondochakka, then walked up to them, looking at Nel. She was smiling. "Thank you." She said. I said, "No problem. Name's Kyle 10."

"Kyle." Nel repeated. Pesche and Dondochakka started shaking hands with me, and Bawabawa licked me. Pesche stated, "Thank you for saving Nel, Kyle 10."

"We owe you one, don'tcha know?" Dondochakka stated. Nel suddenly jumped out of his grip, and started hugging my neck. I fell to the ground, suffocating. Nel said. "Kyle's Nel's best fwiend! No one's ever going to take you away fwom Nel!" She still didn't hear me gagging.

Pesche said, "NEL! Let go of Kyle!" Dondochakka added, "He can hardly breathe!" Nel let go of me, while I started breathing again. "Nel's sowy!" She said. "Can you forgive Nel?" She jumped off of me while I got back up.

"Sure." I said. "You didn't mean to hug me that much, right?" I was still feeling the air re-circulate through my body. Geez… Nel's strong for someone like her. She started smiling again.

"You wanna play Eternal Tag with us? It's weally fun!" She said. I said, "I'd like to, but I have to go."

"But Nel doesn't want Kyle to go!" She yelled. She jumped at my neck again, hugging it like before. I fell to the ground, gagging again, but she knew to let go this time. I got back up, breathing in and out like I just discovered air, and started smiling.

Pesche asked, "When will you come back?" I replied, "I don't know, but I will definitely try to come back tomorrow." I picked Nel up. She said, "Weally?" I said, "Of course, Nel."

Nel said, "Pwomise?" I said, "Yes. I do. I won't forget." I set her back down, then went Jetray.

"JETRAY!" I yelled. I flew up, and away from them. I didn't see them wave at me while I was flying away, but I figured they were. Nel's a cute girl. Man, she's like the little sister I never had. I flew to Las Noches, then went Big Chill to fly in, and avoid the maze-like hallways. Once I landed, and changed back to human, I heard some voices.

"Let me go, you son of a-" That was Lilynette's voice!

"When Starrk wakes up, he's going to-" I then heard Nnoitra's voice, "I'll teach you to insult me, wench!" He did NOT just call Lilynette a wench!

I ran into the room, yelling, "NNOITRA! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Nnoitra noticed me.

"Ah, Kyle 10." He said. "How was your little flight?" I said, "Put her down!" He threw Lilynette into the wall. I finally got a good look at her. Nnoitra put her through the ringer. She was scratched and bruised like… I get sometimes after a huge battle. I stared Nnoitra down, and prepared to show him hell.

He said, "What? Angry your woman pet is hurt?" I scrolled my watch to NRG, then slapped it down, turning into him. I became a furnace with arms and legs.

"NRG!" I yelled. Nnotira laughed. "You're going to fight me with some stupid oven guy?" He pulled out his scythe, and slashed it towards me. It clanged against my armor. His eye widened. 'WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! My Zanpakuto can cut through anything!'

I said, "Not bad, but now it's my turn!" I punched him my absolute hardest, but he only flew back a few inches. I said, "What the hell are you made of, Twiggy?" Nnoitra growled. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" He yelled. As he was slashing at me, I was punching him. We both were not doing any real damage to each other. Lilynette watched the scene, filled with surprise and pride.

'If even Nnoitra can't beat Kyle, then he must be invincible!' She thought to herself. My armor was getting dented, but not cut. His skin was taking some bruises, but he was not affected. How can someone so skinny be built like a brick wall? I changed my tactics, getting closer, and wrapping him in a bear hug.

Nnoitra said, "What? Trying to beat me by squeezing the life out of me, boy? That's impossible!" I said, "Not my intention, but I am going to show you how a pressure cooker works!" My whole body started glowing orange, and he started feeling something now.

"Wait! What! STOP! AGH!" He screamed. He thought, 'My Hierro! It's being overheated by some stupid oven man! Impossible!' he screamed as I kept the heat rising and rising on him. He screamed as each temperature threshold was raised. I kept my hug tight as a clamp. Lilynette decided to gloat.

"Hey, Nnoitra! How's it feel to fight someone with actual good fighting skills?" She yelled. I said, "Don't give him any ideas, Lilynette!" Nnoitra tried to charge up a Cero, but I head-butted him once I saw him gather the light, and then I fell forward, slamming him into the ground. He let out a minor grunt of pain, and I stepped on him after I got up. I then shot heat rays out of my vent, and while he tried to get up, and stepped on his back again. Starrk walked in once he heard Nnoitra screaming. He saw Lilynette, then immediately turned to me.

Lilynette said, "Starrk! That's Kyle over there! He's kicking Nnoitra's ass!" Starrk's eyes actually got all the way open. 'Impossible.' He thought to himself. 'Then that means Kyle's good enough to be Espada Cincuenta?' I picked Nnoitra up. He slammed his scythe into me, but he winced once he realized he couldn't move without stinging himself from the heat. I bear hugged him again, and heated my armor up. He started screaming again. Starrk actually decided to lie back and watch me. He thought to himself, 'Kyle, you are definitely strong enough to be a friend of mine.' I even turned the heat rays form my vent on again, and superheated his head. He couldn't stop screaming. At some point, Tosen walked in. He turned his head towards the screaming and said, "Nnoitra, you're disturbing the peace."

Nnoitra said, "BUT, KYLE HAS ME IN A…" I yelled to him, "SHUT UP! YOUR INCESSANT SCREAMING IS MAKING ME EVEN MORE BOILING MAD!" Tosen said, "Kyle, you may release Nnoitra now." I let him go, and he fell to the ground, gasping. Lilynette, wanting to get the last laugh, kicked Nnoitra as hard as she could. He flew into the wall, and gave a barely audible grunt. Lilynette smiled. She heard it alright. That would be enough payback for her for a while!

Tosen said, "Nnoitra, it seems that the rules Aizen-sama has set are not set in stone in your own mind. I'll take you to Aizen-sama. He'll punish you justly." Tosen had dragged Nnoitra away. I reverted to normal, smiling at the punishment I just dished out to Nnoitra. Starrk had the normal bored look he always had. Lilynette turned her head to me.

"Kyle," she said, "You are the most amazing human I've ever met!" I replied, "I thought I was the only human you've ever met."

She said, "You're still my favorite." Starrk said to me, "Hey, Kyle. I just realized something." I turned my head to him. "Huh?" I asked. He said, "If you're powerful enough to beat Nnoitra, you should be an Espada." I said, "R-Really? You mean that Starrk-sama?" I practically burst that out in happiness. Lilynette said, "Of course you should! Try beating down Ulquiorra next! You'll have to work your way up!"

I said, "Um, thanks, Lilynette, but I was only protecting you. I don't want to pick another fight with an Espada. Especially Ulquiorra." I liked the guy, but I thought, even with all of my powers, he'd still kick my butt. I don't want to fight Harribel or Baraggan either. I REALLY didn't want to try to attack Starrk for any reason. He's my buddy!

News spreads…

Apacci said, "Kyle beat Nnoitra? About time that son of a bitch got his butt handed to him!"

Mila-Rose said, "Really, Lilynette, are you positive?" She replied, "Yes, Mila-Rose! He was protecting me!"

Sung-Sun said, "He certainly is a brave boy." Harribel overheard them. She said, "He's even more resourceful than I thought." She walked up to Lilynette.

Lilynette said, "Yeah. He's resourceful alright. Came out as a guy called NRG! Burned Nnoitra to a crisp!"

Apacci said, "Burned? As in…"

Lilynette replied, "Yep. I wanted Kyle to make Nnoitra burgers."

Sung-Sun said, "Lilynette…" Harribel smirked to herself under her covered mouth. She thought, 'Kyle 10, you have my full trust as an ally. Thanks for not letting me down.'

With Baraggan and his Fraccion…

"UNFORGIVABLE!" he yelled. "UNFORGIVABLE! That brat thinks he can pick fights with us Espada and get away with it? I say no! This is blasphemy!" Ggio, Nirgge, Findor, and Choe were agreeing right away, but Avirama and Charlotte had other thoughts. 'He was only protecting his friend, right? Why should he be punished for that?' They thought.

With Nnoitra…

Grimmjow had just finished ragging on him for getting beat by me. So did Yammy. He made his way back to his quarters, and was grimacing the whole way back. Nnoitra's Fraccion, Tesla, approached him.

"Nnoitra-sama!" He yelled. "You're burnt! What happened?" Nnoitra stared at him, and said, "Kyle just finished defeating me! How could that brat do that?" He yelled.

Tesla got angry at me now. While he didn't care about me at first, now he wanted a piece of me.

To be continued.


End file.
